


When Worlds Collide

by dreamer1024



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer1024/pseuds/dreamer1024
Summary: Upon the death of her mother, [Name] is called to take her place as a Goddess of Olympus. But when her rule is threatened and her city is attacked, she must return to Earth and save those she has sworn to protect - no matter the cost - and restore the balance to the worlds.A tale of war and immortality, with a dash of humor and romance.[kh/ff] [reader x various]





	1. How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the names of kingdoms, etc. will be recognizable from Final Fantasy XV. I'm only keeping them the same for a familiar vehicle to you guys, the readers. The cities look very different and the history of those cities and kingdoms and the famous families inside will be very different as well ^_^
> 
> ~OKAY HERE WE GO~

Dull, flickering light glows from a lone flame trapped in the floating orb directly in the middle of the black night's sky. The light is soft, barely illuminating the tall white pillars standing atop the mountain's peak just outside of the nearest city. Due to the thick clouds gathering in the sky, the ground is hidden from sight.

There is one lone person present on this quiet night, the light from the orb and the glow of the moon falling upon her figure like a spotlight and capturing her every movement. She walks forward, her focus on the moon above as she comes to a stop in the middle of the four pillars that are placed in a perfect circle.

A strong gust of wind blows the coat of her hood away from her face, revealing bright green eyes transfixed on the sky. With a shuddering breath her eyes start to transform, changing from a beautiful emerald to a milky gray and her black pupils turning blood red. Another deep breath racks her body before her head falls back and her mouth falls open, the raspy voice of another passing her lips.

_At the edge of the worlds and civilization_

_A wooden ship will bring with it agents of deceit and destruction_

_They will destroy an empire_

_All because of the sins of lust, greed, and envy_

_Beware the enemies of the empire_

_For they will destroy the world_

The woman's voice wheezes as the gray in her eyes transforms back to deep green. All of the energy leaves her body as she collapses to the ground, her words floating through the dark night's sky towards whoever is willing to listen.

And someone is willing to listen. A young man working as a priest in the temple, to be exact. He wakes up in a cold sweat and gasping for air, a shaking, pale hand clutching at his chest as the haunting words of an unknown woman run on repeat through his head.

A wooden ship.

Enemies of the empire.

Destroy the world.

An involuntary shiver runs up the blond's spine as he flops back down on the bed, his mind racing a mile a minute. He wipes the sweat from his brow in a half-assed attempt to calm himself down from his strange dream.

But, was it a dream? Or something else?

He turns on his side, staring at the large statue on the opposite side of his bed of the God who looks freakishly similar to him. The God of the Hunt, Ventus, cloaked in armor and staring in the distance as he holds a sword at his side.

Everyone joked that they looked like twins, but Roxas thought this was ridiculous. They didn't look anything alike. Him, looking like a GOD?

He release a chuckle at the absurdity, effectively calmed down from his prior freak out as his eyes finally flutter closed and he starts to feel the familiar sensation of sleep tugging at his every muscle.

It's just a dream...

[♥]

"Hey."

Roxas starts to choke in shock at the sudden intrusion, punching himself a few times in the chest as he tries to catch his breath. He glances over his shoulder, groaning in frustration when he realizes it's just his friend entering the kitchen of the temple.

They haven't known each other for long, since he's a fairly new recruit, but so far Roxas likes him. He's definitely more fun than the other priests, most of whom are incredibly dull.

"You almost killed me, Axe," he complains, watching the redhead as he moves towards the lit stove.

"Oops," Axel coos without a care in the world, spilling some water from a jug into a pot standing atop the flame to prepare his tea. "Why are you so jumpy?" Axel adds with a look at the blond seated at the table behind him.

"I'm not jumpy," Roxas stubbornly argues.

He is, but who is Axel to tell him otherwise?

"Okay," Axel laughs disbelievingly, stirring in a pod of tea leaves tied together with a thin string into the very quickly boiling water.

The water burns almost freakishly fast, as if aided by magic. Which would be ridiculous. Only Gods can use magic.

"Wow, that was fast," Roxas notes as Axel pours the liquid into his cup.

"Must have been warm already," Axel dismisses with a wave of his hand, stirring in some honey before he heads over to Roxas' side, sliding in next to him at the long table. "How'd you sleep?" he adds, noticing the bags under the younger boys' eyes.

"Not great," Roxas admits with a sigh, leaning back in his seat as he runs his hands down his face, dragging his skin along with his fingers. "How about you?"

"Fine," Axel responds simply with a sip of his tea as if it's not boiling hot. "Something on your mind?"

"It's just..."

Roxas trails off, cupping his hands around his piping hot mug as he stares down at the swirling, espresso-colored liquid. Should he tell him about his dream last night? Yes, it was just a dream, but it felt so... vivid.

"Out with it," Axel presses.

"It's nothing," Roxas chuckles, looking up to meet Axel's freakishly emerald eyes. "Just a weird dream I had."

"About girls?" Axel asks with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"What? No. You know we can't think such thoughts about... girls," Roxas mutters the last part with a sigh and a roll of his eyes. "It was about war, okay? Here, in Lucis."

"War?" Axel repeats, his interest suddenly piqued. "Since when does war come to Lucis? We're in a state of peace, thanks to the blessings of the Gods and Goddesses."

Roxas gives a half-hearted nod of agreement. The kingdom of Lucis was basically a paradise compared to so many other cities. They were lucky to be protected by many different entities, their loyalty secured thanks to plentiful donations by the regency and temples scattered about the city.

Roxas and Axel work as priests at the temple dedicated to honoring and worshipping Ventus, in order to ensure a plentiful harvest and bountiful food for the citizens. In return, Ventus watches over the city, to keep out those who would wish Lucis harm and protect its people. While all of the Gods and Goddesses are of great importance and make powerful allies, Ventus is the coveted protector because he's the only one who can keep his famously uncontrollable brother in check.

The last thing any city wants is to piss off the God of War.

"Helloooooo," Axel coos, drawing Roxas from his thoughts once more as he snaps his fingers in front of his face, causing the blond to jump back in shock. "I asked what else happened in your dream."

"Nothing really. It was... more of a prophecy."

"A prophecy, huh?" Axel repeats, tapping a finger on his chin for a moment. "Are you gonna tell anyone? This could have been a God trying to speak to you."

"Trying to talk to me? Yeah, right," Roxas scoffs, shoveling in a big bite of his breakfast.

Axel watches his friend eat, still sipping on his tea as he does so.

A prophecy...

Things just got interesting.

Unfortunately for Roxas, someone standing in the hallway is listening to his every word with his ear pressed against the wall. Once the conversation turns to other, more tedious matters, the man pushes himself away from the wall and hurries down the hallway as fast as he can.

The King would definitely want to hear about this.

[♥]

It's a pretty uneventful day for Axel. After breakfast, he helped to clean the kitchen and then attended morning prayer with the rest of the priests. There's about fifteen of them total, and though Axel's the newest, he's already fit in pretty well. They're all weird and quiet, excluding Roxas, but he doesn't mind. It's gives him lots of time to think.

He's whistling and a spring is in his step as he meanders through the hallways, heading to his room at the very end of the hall made entirely of white marble. That's the pro of living at the temple for Ventus – he has the best temple of all the Gods in Lucis. The only other temple that can compare is the one for the Goddess of Love, Lucis' other protector. But Axel can't exactly fit in there, since she only accepts female priestesses to live in her temple.

Stifling a yawn, he opens his door and heads inside his room. He kicks the door shut with his shoe, and once it's fully secure he's suddenly pressed backwards, his back slammed into the door as a slender hand presses against his chest. His attacker gives a shake of its head, the hood on her cloak falling down and revealing one of the last people he expected to see.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Axel?"

"Lovely to see you too, [Name]. Is that a new dress?" he asks, his eyes scanning down your body as he stares at the material under your thick, black cloak.

"Flattery won't help," you snap, poking him roughly in the chest as you take a step back from him, crossing your arms over your chest. "I thought you were off on vacation, yet lo and behold, here you are. You know we aren't supposed to live amongst mortals."

"Wh... hold on, who even told you I'm here? I specifically made sure you and that goody-goody Ven wouldn't find out," Axel tells you with narrowed eyes as a small smirk grows on your face.

"Then why'd you tell Riku? That boy can't keep a secret to save his life."

"Bastard," Axel grumbles, glancing out the window in his bedroom facing the ocean.

As the God of Fire, life up on Olympus - the sacred world inhabited by the Gods and Goddesses - can get boring pretty easily. They're heavily discouraged from fraternizing with mortals, but Axel's well-known for sneaking down amongst the "commoners," to make new friends and pretend he's one of them. And it appears you've caught him in the act once again, though living as a priest is a new one.

"Why are you here, Axel?" you ask again with a sigh as you raise your hand to rub your temples. "This isn't safe. What if they find out who you are?"

"They won't," he argues stubbornly. "Don't worry, I've made sure of that. Besides, I'm here for you, my love," he adds, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he reaches a hand out for you, which you quickly smack down.

"I'm being serious, Axe."

"So am I!" he points out, holding his arms up in the air for emphasis. "There's something weird going on here, just under the surface. I decided to come down and check it out. And now a kid here in the temple had a prophecy about war coming to Lucis. So looks like I was right to be worried."

"A prophecy about war?" you ask with an intrigued raise of your eyebrow.

"Yup," Axel agrees eagerly. "You should see this guy, by the way. Splitting image of ol' Venny."

"Yeah, right," you argue with a scoff. "Speaking of which, he's gonna kill you when he finds out you're down here living in one of his temples."

"You're gonna tell him? [Name]," Axel coos, reaching out to grab your shoulders. "I know you're new, but no one likes a tattle-tale."

You pause, your lips slightly pursed as you contemplate his statement. Sadly, you are pretty new to this following the untimely passing of your mother – the prior Goddess of Love. Her death was unexpected so she didn't have time to properly train you in everything this "job" entails. As such, a lot has consisted of learning as you go, coupled with relying on a few other Gods/Goddesses for guidance, one of whom is Axel. He's not the most helpful, but he's at least fun.

And really, your duties aren't as bad as others. Of course there's the power of love, which enables you to cause anyone – literally anyone – to fall in utterly insatiable lust with each other. Sadly this ability doesn't work on your fellow Gods/Goddesses, but some of your other abilities do, such as the power to manipulate one's emotions. You're still struggling to fully control this one. But you're getting better with time... kind of.

"Okay, I won't tell Ven," you concede, going against your better judgment. "But!" you add, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him down to your eye level. "You're gonna get me that prophecy in return."

He opens his mouth to respond, only for the doorknob on the door leading into his room to jiggle as someone starts to open it. Your gazes both snap to the door just as a tuft of blond hair pokes inside.

"Were you just talking to someone?" another priest, Demyx, asks with a chuckle. "I could have sworn I just heard a woman's voice."

"No," Axel replies, looking swiftly to where you had just been standing, but you're already gone. "Hey, have you seen Roxas by any chance? I need to ask him something."

"Mm, no, I haven't," Demyx responds, giving a soft hum as he starts to think. "Oh!" he adds with a snap of his fingers in sudden realization. "He was summoned to the royal palace."

"He what?" Axel asks.

"Yeah, the King himself asked for Roxas specifically!" Demyx exclaims with a wide grin. "Exciting, ain't it?"

"... Yeah," Axel mutters, feeling himself start to frown.

Maybe he got himself into a bit of a pickle after all.

[♥]

A man with peppered hair and vivid green eyes is standing at the window of his throne room. The shades are open, allowing a soft breeze to flow inside, bringing with it the salty scent of the ocean just past the rows of homes and shops. The town below is buzzing with life, inhabitants going about their daily business without a care.

The throne room is nestled in at the top of the palace in Lucis, and its decorations imply royalty. The high ceilings are covered in beautiful golden engravings, and the room is bare save for some large and intricately painted pottery by the doorway and a single throne made of stone.

"King Regis."

His thoughts interrupted, the man glances out of the corner of his eyes and spots one of the many city priests standing behind him, flanked by guards. The priest's hair is messy and blond, and eyes a striking blue. He looks concerned, peering around the room pretty non-subtly with his mouth partially open.

"You may leave us," King Regis orders with a slow wave of his hand, again turning his attention to the view from the window.

The soldiers bow in understanding, quickly marching out of the room in tandem. Roxas watches them leave nervously. Never before had he been alone with the King, and he was thoroughly unprepared for the situation. A shaking hand runs down his side in a feeble attempt to straighten out the wrinkles in his white robe.

"Roxas, right?"

"W-hat?" he stammers out, his gaze darting up to the King.

Regis had turned around while the priest was lost in his thoughts, and was now watching him with a bemused smile.

"Your name. Roxas, the youngest of the great Ventus' priests?" Regis repeats.

"Yes, that's me," Roxas agrees with a sharp nod, his shaggy blond hair following the movement. As a priest to the God of the Hunt, human contact is rather rare; he lives a life of loneliness having rejected all societal norms in exchange for a personal relationship with the Gods. "Am I interrupting anything, King Regis?"

"I am always available for a man of the Gods," Regis points out, a raised hand slowly rubbing his defined chin. "Is everything alright? I've heard rumors that you were visited by an Elder."

Roxas' eyes widen, not quite sure how the King of all people had heard of his vision. And was it an Elder who visited him? Such creatures are gifted with the power of Sight, and can see what's to come in the future. So... perhaps it wasn't just a dream after all. Roxas sighs, reaching behind his head to scratch the back of his neck. His skin is sticky to the touch, a sign of the unseasonably warm weather.

"Um... Who told you this?" Roxas asks timidly.

"A man of the cloth, such as yourself. All I know is he overheard you speaking of this prophecy to another priest, and that he has blue hair. I can assume that makes it an easy guess for you, as I doubt there's many priests with blue hair," King Regis muses.

"Zexion," Roxas grumbles bitterly.

Of course it was him.

"That sounds right. Now, may you tell me what you saw?" King Regis presses.

"I'm not so sure what it was." The raspy words of the strange woman once again fill Roxas' mind with warnings of unknown enemies and death, as they had the night before. "I had a vision last night, almost like... a prophecy."

"Of...?" King Regis presses, his voice losing its cheer and instead turning unnerved.

"... The ruin of Lucis."

The King's eyes close, shut so tightly that wrinkles deepen on his face. A hand grabs the armrest of his throne while the slender fingers of his free hand gently massage his temple. His headaches were coming earlier than usual today. A single green eye opens, piercing Roxas' blue orbs like a laser.

"Tell me everything, my boy."

Meanwhile, it's with a heavy heart that you avert your gaze from the scene unfolding below, as the young priest relays the prophecy he had heard the previous night. You had hoped the prophecy was just Axel trying to play a trick with you, but if a priest of the Gods had heard the words of an Elder, it must true.

There was only one person to turn to turn to for guidance at this point, and you could already predict what was going to be said.

[♥ **ON OLYMPUS** ♥]

"No."

"But-"

" **No**. You cannot interject yourself into every little problem, [Name]."

The man sitting before you tilts his head, white hair cascading over his shoulder as amber eyes meet yours. Ansem, the King of the Gods, is never particularly friendly but today he was nothing but cold as you stand before him in his chambers on Olympus, the home of the Gods and Goddesses.

Sighing, his eyes lazily draw down to his fingertips as he studies his nails.

"Your purpose is what?" he muses, eyes darting up for a brief second. "Remind me."

A small smile plays at his lips, causing your fingers to curl into angry fists.

"... Love," you mutter, face slightly flushing out of frustration. "And the emotions that go along with it."

"And what does the Goddess of Love know about war? Prophecies? Delicate relationships between large cities and powerful Kings?"

"Everything. Lucis is _my_ city!" you snap, pointing a finger at the smirking male. Ansem had given Ven control over the tiny oceanic village in the south ages ago, and upon your mother's passing, you were brought in to help keep the city safe. Due to Ven's dedication and attention, it had grown to the third largest city in the world, and was continuing to flourish under your and Ven's shared control. "It is my duty to protect those people, and I think someone, somewhere is planning a devastating attack on Lucis. Will you really do nothing?"

Ansem leans forward in his seat, fingers intertwining as his elbows rest on the armrests of his throne. His eyes are watching you like a hawk, your every breath and motion noticed and scrutinized.

"Yes," he agrees in a quiet hiss. "You needn't worry, dear. One woman's vision isn't enough to start a war."

You sigh, raising a hand as two fingers gently massage the skin between his eyebrows.

"Ansem... Won't you just give me a week, to go down there and make sure my city is safe?" you beg as your eyes quickly open, glancing up at the frowning male sitting before him as he leans back in his throne. "Love and War go together, despite your repudiations. I can handle this, if you'll just take off the kiddie gloves and give me a chance to try and forge peace."

"The last time a war was waged between two cities belonging to the Gods, almost half of our ranks were slaughtered," Ansem reminds you. "I figured you'd remember this."

Your eyes narrow ever so slightly as he speaks. It was true; the God of Death and the Underworld (Xehanort, Ansem's brother) had killed five Gods and Goddesses half a century earlier, and hundreds of thousands of citizens perished in the ensuing war as he took over half the world via his city, and a neighbor of Lucis - Niflheim. Ever since, Xehanort had been banished to the Underworld, almost all of his duties relegated to Ansem.

As it stands, the idea of another war is devastating and terrifying. Especially since Xehanort's war killed your mother.

"... Just what do you have in mind?" Ansem finally asks warily.

"I just want to check in on everything, for one week. The royal family of Niflheim will be staying in Lucis, and I want to ensure nothing terrible is underway due to their involvement in the past war."

Ansem sighs, dropping his head down slightly as he closes his tired eyes. Damn his brother and his psychopathic tendencies. He's banished but not dead, and could easily be stirring the pot from behind the scenes between these two cities. Why did he always have to clean up his messes?

"You have my permission," Ansem agrees, his eyes darting down to meet yours. "But!" he adds as a small smirk grows on your face. "You know the rules. No one is to know who you are. You must be an impartial third party, like a fly on the wall."

"Would I act any other way?" you joke.

"No games. No getting involved with mortals. And for the love of everything good in the world, you are not under any circumstances to involve Vanitas."

"I'm trying to avoid war, not start it," you point out before bending at the waist in a respectful bow. "Thank you, sir. I'll be on my best behavior."

"Why do I doubt that?" he asks himself, watching as you all but skip out of the room, shutting the large marble door behind you as you slink out into the hall.

"Checkmate," you chuckle under your breath.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of going crazy."

You quickly glance to the side, spotting Ven strolling towards you with an impish grin on his face. His blond hair is tousled, likely from the wind, and his blue eyes seem even brighter than usual.

"I'm not talking to myself. It's just my inner monologue," you tell him, watching as he comes to a stop in front of you.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say," he teases, staring down at you with a wide grin.

Ven was the first person to be nice to you after you took the position of your mother as a bona fide Goddess. Most just saw you as a nuisance who was in desperate need of training (which was true), but not Ven. He and his friends took you under their wings and brought you up to speed on what exactly life in Olympus entailed.

The life of a God or Goddess is really just a bunch of immortals messing with the mortals living down below. But even that takes some adjustments, especially since not everyone there wants to see you succeed. Some are still bitter over the war, and unfortunately that distrust of her has transferred down to you.

What can you say, your mom definitely lived to create drama.

"Why are you meeting with Ansem?" he asks, nodding at the door behind you.

You glance around the hallway, grabbing onto his wrist as you pull him to the right before you duck in a narrow enclave hidden in the wall.

"You can't tell anyone this," you whisper, and he leans in a bit to hear you better.

"Of course," he agrees with a nod.

"There's been a vision, of war coming to Lucis," you explain, and his eyes grow big as you speak. "And I – I'm going down there, to see what's going on, and make sure the city is safe."

"Alone?!" he exclaims, and you quickly move forward and press a hand over his mouth so he doesn't draw attention to the two of you. "Hell no. I'm coming with you," he decides, his voice back to a whisper as you slowly move your hand down.

"You don't trust me?" you ask him, a hurt expression leaking onto your face.

"I do!" he argues. "It's just... it's dangerous out there."

"Axel's already doing it," you grumble with a roll of your eyes.

"He what?"

"But... I mean, if you want, I can always use more help," you continue, ignoring his question.

Ven grins, resting a shoulder on the wall next to the two of you as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"So... what's the plan?" he asks you with a nod forward of his chin.

"I don't know," you admit with an awkward chuckle.

"Wanna brainstorm?" he suggests.

"Yeah, come by in like half an hour. I need to pack," you tell him as you both step out from the enclave and start to walk down the marble hallway.

"Of course you do," Ven replies with a laugh, patting your back a few times before he veers to the left towards his room.

You watch him for a moment before heading to the right, only to find yourself grabbed by the shoulder and roughly pulled to the side. You let out a groan of pain as you glance up, only to be met by a pair of golden eyes.

"Oh, c'mon, seriously?" you grumble, pushing your attacker away from you with both hands.

"What, I can't check in on my little protégé? Especially when she's planning to go on missions with my annoying brother instead of me?" Vanitas asks, moving your hand out of the way as you keep trying to push him back.

"I specifically was told not to tell you, so..."

You give a meek shrug before trying to slip past him, only for him to reach an arm out, his palm pressed to the wall as he cages you in

"It's about the prophecy, isn't it?" he asks with a smug smirk as you shoot him a look of surprise.

"How'd you hear?" you exclaim.

"Overheard, idiot. You're not exactly quiet."

"Well, you can't come," you haughtily decide, grabbing his wrist and twisting it as hard as you can to force him to move just enough that you can slide past him. "We're trying to stop a war, and I don't trust you to follow that goal," you add with a pointed look his way.

Vanitas' only response is a knowing smirk as he follows you down the hall, keeping at a closer distance than you'd prefer, but you know it's all just a stunt to keep you on your toes.

Where Ven has been helpful the past few decades, Vanitas has been nothing but a pain in your ass since you came here half a century ago. He's brash and probably a psychopath, impossible to negotiate with and always looking to cause chaos wherever he goes – such is the character of the God of War, infamous for his brutality and impulsivity. Everyone, especially mortals, live in fear of bringing on his wrath. But somehow, you've been able to create a pretty comfortable repertoire with him throughout the decades, to the point that you're almost friends now, when he's not trying to fuck with you.

"Lucis is going to fall, Van," you blurt out, glancing up at him as you decide Ansem's approval is less important than getting the God of War on your side. "An Elder saw it, and... I don't recall a time an Elder has ever been wrong."

"They've been wrong before," he tells you.

"Yeah, but this is Lucis. My first real assignment... I love those people, and I believe the city will fall without my help."

"And that's............... bad?" Vanitas guesses with a tick of his eyebrows.

You return his skeptical look with one of sheer annoyance.

"Of course it's bad, you dumbass."

Vanitas chuckles, raising a hand to his face as he starts to rub his chin. As the God of War, nothing delighted him more than hearing a war is imminent. The smell of blood and burning metal never failed to cause a thrilling chill to run up his spine. And the fact that it negatively impacted his obnoxious brother only made it even sweeter.

"Hm. Guess I should go down there with you guys, huh? Since this is kinda my territory, you know. War."

As he speaks, he reaches a hand out to you in order to run a finger down the back of your shoulder. You step away from him, turning around to shoot him a glare.

"No, no, no!" you complain, roughly grabbing his arm in protest. "You can't get involved. You'll only make it worse."

Vanitas merely smirks.

"Oops," he mutters before snapping his fingers.

In the blink of an eye he vanishes, leaving you standing there alone in the ornate hallway. You release a pent-up sigh, letting your head fall back as your mind starts to swim.

All you can do is hope you don't regret bringing him along.


	2. The Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to get really obsessed with this series XD
> 
> THERE'S JUST SO MANY DIFFERENT POSSIBILITIES *swoons*
> 
> pls rate and comment <3

"NOCT!"

The man in question merely grits his teeth as he continues to march down the dark hallway only lit by light streaming in from the tall windows up above. He can hear someone running after him, the echoing sound of shoes slamming against marble ringing through the hall, but he's doing his best to ignore the interference for as long as humanly possible.

He only lasts about ten seconds before a flash of blond hair appears in his peripheral vision.

"Man, I think you need to get your hearing checked," his friend laughs good-naturedly as he falls into step with him. "I've been calling your name for at least a minute."

"No, I heard you," Noctis bluntly corrects, not even looking over at his friend as they continue to walk down the hallway. "What is it, Prompt?"

"Your Pop's looking for you," Prompto replies, thumbing over his shoulder in the general direction of King Regis' throne room.

"And he sent you to get me?" Noctis presses, raising an eyebrow as he shoots his friend a skeptical look.

"Nah. I overheard him telling some guards so I took off to find you."

Noctis can't help but release a snort of laughter. He and Prompto made for odd friends, especially as Prompto didn't exactly fit into "royal" life since he's merely a commoner. But maybe that's why they got along so well. He's a breath of fresh air compared to all the tedious politics that goes along with being the crowned prince of Lucis.

"Where ya headed?" Prompto asks as they turn a corner, into a better lit hallway. "You're not gonna ignore daddy-o, are you?"

"That was the plan, actually."

"Ah, c'mon, you can't avoid him forever," Prompto sighs, his face falling a bit as he reaches out to grab his friend by the forearm. Noctis glances down at Prompto's hand, ready to push it off, before he starts to speak again. "Would it really be that bad to get married?"

"Not all of us are saps like you," Noctis points out, wriggling his arm free of Prompto's grasp as he turns on his heels and continues walking. "I have no interest in being tied down, or auctioned off to whichever kingdom offers the best deal."

Prompto's lips turn down in a slight frown as he trails after the prince. He feels for him, he really does. The King, in an effort to build alliances and beneficial trade deals as the already bitter relationship with Niflheim continues to deteriorate, was looking for a young princess to marry his son – preferably from a wealthy kingdom, of course. After all, a strong relation would only help Noctis when he inevitably takes over for his father.

However, Noctis wasn't exactly on board with this idea.

"Who knows, maybe she'll be cute or –"

"Prompto," Noctis interrupts with a pointed look at the blond. "You know I'll always respect my father's wishes. Even this one. So, drop it."

"Got it, got it," Prompto agrees, pointing a finger at Noctis as he gives a click of his tongue. "Though if your imaginary wife has a cute sister, I expect you to do me a solid."

Noctis releases a pained sigh, not even bothering to respond. The last thing he cares about is his own love life, let alone Prompto's.

[♥]

The first thing you see upon opening your bedroom door is someone sprawled out on your bed, looking rather snug as his hands are clasped behind his head in a lounging position. At the sound of your entering your room, his head flops to the side, aquamarine eyes finding yours.

"Get off," you complain with a look of disgust as Riku merely shoots you a smirk and snuggles down even more into your sea of pillows.

"Nah. It's your own fault for having such a comfy bed," he decides, closing his eyes as he tries to go back to sleep. "Where have you been, anyway?"

You pull out a bag from your closet and toss it onto your bed, luckily managing to hit him right in the stomach. He releases a pained groan as he grabs the bag, holding it into his chest as he shoots you a glare and slowly sits up.

As the Messenger of the Gods, Riku has a deceptive amount of power both on Olympus and on Earth. He's the only God who can live amongst mortals with ease, and he's in charge of ferrying those who have died to the afterlife. Despite this, he somehow has an endless amount of free time, most of which is spent getting involved in all problems to ensure he knows anything and everything.

"I just met with Ansem. Guess who got permission to live amongst the mortals for a week," you tell him with an excited grin as you pull out some clothes to shove into your bag.

Riku had of course known of the prophecy, probably even before you did. How, you have no idea.

"No way," he replies, a look of genuine surprise on his face. "That's... surprising. I thought you were still in training?"

"I'm getting some hands on training, I suppose," you mutter with a shrug. "Wanna come with? Ven weaseled his way into this trip."

"Do you guys even have a plan?" Riku asks, tossing your bag on the floor so he can lie down again.

"Hey," you complain, bending down to pick up the bag and slam it back down on the end of the bed. "And... no. We're gonna brainstorm in a bit. Maybe head down tonight?"

"I better stay. The thought of the two of you running this operation alone is... terrifying."

"Took the words out of my mouth," you hear someone agree from behind you, causing you to jump a bit in surprise. "Really, [Name]? That scared you?" Vanitas adds with a laugh as you glance back at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you – both of you," you interrupt yourself as you glare down at a beaming Riku, "to stop sneaking in here?"

Vanitas gives a light tsk as he meanders towards you, pinching the sides of your face rougher than you'd like once he's standing in front of you.

"And how many times do I have to tell you, that I don't care?" he muses, laughing as you elbow him in the side and push him away from you.

"Whoa, it's a party in here," Ven greets as he comes in through the door like a normal person.

"Not anymore," Vanitas retorts.

"Ha, so funny. Wait... Oh no, [Name], you didn't tell them, did you?" Ven asks, a panicked look growing on his face as he points between his brother and Riku, who's somehow already fallen asleep.

"Good luck keeping anything from Riku," he wakes up with a slight snore at the mention of his name, "and as for your brother... he overheard us."

"How in Olympus can the four of us sneak down there unnoticed?" Ven asks, his hands resting on his hips as his brows furrow. "That's asking for trouble."

"I'll be nothing more than a fly on the wall," Vanitas promises, though you're wondering if his fingers are crossed behind his back as he speaks.

"Also, your numbers are off. Axel's already down there," Riku adds. "It's going to be five of us."

Ven sighs loudly, letting his head fall back as he shuts his eyes. He had forgotten that idiot was parading around his temple in Lucis, no doubt running the place by now and doing who-knows-what to it.

"So, what's the plan?" Vanitas asks, actually looking interested in getting an answer.

"I figured we would just pose as guards or soldiers or something," Ven responds.

"Could work," Riku agrees boredly.

"I do look good in a steel breastplate," Vanitas hums as you and Ven shoot him a look.

"Idiot," Ven mutters. "So what would you do?" he adds with a glance down to you.

"Handmaid at the palace?" you suggest with a small shrug.

"Think you can handle it?" Riku asks you, not in a condescending way but out of his understanding that you have a very minimal history of interacting with mortals. "If you're discovered down there meddling, another war could easily break out. No one up here has forgotten what happened 50 years ago."

"How hard can it be to blend in?" you ask with a laugh.

"Come across the wrong person, and you'd be outed. Some are pretty perceptive," Riku tells you.

"Most are morons," Vanitas adds.

"But most importantly, I think you're ready. What better time than now to test your abilities?" Ven notes with a comforting slap on your back. "We'll be around to help out if you need it. Well... I'll be around," he corrects as both Riku and Vanitas shake their heads in disagreement with his original statement.

You pull your bottom lip between your teeth as you glance at the empty bag sitting on your bed, waiting to be packed. It's a daunting task ahead of you, but you'll never be treated with respect by your peers until you finally do something and stop relying on others.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," you tell them, your confidence wavering but your determination full.

Ansem's distrusting look and patronizing tone runs on repeat in your head as you silently pack up your belongings, only half listening to the three Gods bickering behind you. Yes, they've been supportive of you (some more than others), and that's a nice feeling. But you're not stupid; you know you still have your doubters, either because they didn't like your mom or because they see you as being too young and new to succeed.

You'll prove them all wrong if it's the last thing you do.

[♥]

Axel had been practically pacing all around the temple ever since he found out Roxas was summoned for a meeting with the King of Lucis, preparing himself for the bitchdown of the decade if Ansem found out he'd snuck down to live amongst mortals... again.

So when he sees that familiar blond head entering the kitchen, he practically scrambles up from his seat and hurries over to him.

"What happened?" Axel hurriedly asks, herding Roxas over to a table in the corner of the kitchen.

"Huh... Oh, you heard?" Roxas realizes as he slides into a seat. "Nothing really. King Regis just wanted to hear about the prophecy. Then he let me go with his blessings."

Axel internally releases a sigh of relief. So he wasn't outed, yet.

"Why are you so worried?" Roxas adds, noticing his friend's not acting like himself at all.

"I'm not," he quickly argues, trying to look casual as he leans back and rests his forearms on the table before them. "I'm just glad to hear you weren't in trouble or something."

"No, I'm fine. But... Axe, if this is really going to happen... Lucis is going to fall. Soon," Roxas tells his friend in a hushed voice so no one else can hear. "I'll pray to Ventus tonight to protect us, but if the Elders have spoken, I fear we're already too late."

"Ah, they don't know shit," he replies before he can think of what he's saying, quickly correcting himself as he releases an airy laugh. "I'm sure Lucis will be fine. We have the Gods looking out for us."

"... Yeah," Roxas hesitantly agrees, staring down at the cracked wood of the table.

His mind's running wild, but the question that's screaming the loudest is... _**Why me**_?

[♥]

"Okay, all packed," you state with a triumphant grin as you button up your bag.

"That's nice, but you can't bring that with you," Ven states as he points down at your bag resting atop Riku's feet.

"What? Why?" you ask.

"Handmaids don't own anything, genius. They're poor. You'd stick out like a sore thumb dragging along fancy dresses," Vanitas explains with a roll of his eyes, and you feel like a total moron for not realizing that.

"Oh... Oh yeah," you mutter, frowning down at your bag. "Why didn't you guys tell me that twenty minutes ago when I started packing?"

"We were waiting for you to realize it yourself," Riku replies.

"The best way to learn is by making mistakes," Ven adds, trying to not hurt your feelings.

"Thanks," you tell him with a small smile as Vanitas loudly clears his throat.

"So, how we doing this?" he asks.

Your stomach does a somersault of excitement at the question. You've never lived on Earth, or interacted with mortals beyond a short conversation here or there. While your mother was alive, you'd assist her in her duties, but that consisted of you living solely on Olympus and only venturing out in the dead of night. Since taking over, Ansem has never given you permission to do anything remotely like this. It's exhilarating.

"It'd be safest to show up on a boat. There's a new group of soldiers arriving to Lucis this afternoon," Riku speaks up. "We could sneak in with them."

"Seriously, how do you know everything?" Ven asks him as the silverette gives a smug shrug in response.

"You can hide below deck, princess," Vanitas adds with a glance your way. "Won't exactly fit with a group of soldiers."

"Yeah, yeah," you bitterly agree.

"Alright, follow my lead," Riku speaks up, holding a hand towards the floor.

The ground gives way, revealing swirling clouds and endless, open skies below. A thin golden path trails down, so far that you can't see where it ends.

The path from Olympus to Earth.

Riku takes a step forward, leaping into the unknown and disappearing into the clouds. Ven follows after him, but you find yourself shuffling away from it, doubt creeping up into your gut as you stare at the clouds.

What if this all goes wrong, what if you mess up?

"Your mom would be proud of you," Vanitas speaks up, and you look over at the dark-haired male who's watching you closely. "You're going to do what you have to in order to keep your city safe. Don't chicken out now."

"My mom died because she did what I'm about to do," you remind him. "She got too involved with humans, and it started a war..."

"She died a hero," he corrects, resting a hand on your back as he leads you towards the crevice. "She was protecting Lucis when the Gods watching over Niflheim betrayed her and slaughtered her. If that's about to happen again, then let's avenge her."

"... Does this mean you're picking my side?" you ask him with a raise of your eyebrows.

"You kidding?" he laughs. "I'll never pick a side. But I'm also not gonna let you bitch out with war on the horizon."

With a push on your back, you're sent tumbling through the floor and into the clouds. But it's surprisingly not scary as you fall, weightless, through the sky. The wind is cool and running through your hair, and you feel more alive than ever as you race down towards the ocean, the blue water growing closer with each second. But after less than a minute it's over, and you find yourself standing at the bottom of a rickety ship.

The only light comes from a small crack above, where there's an unsteady ladder leading to the top of the ship. There's barely enough light pouring in to make out your surroundings, though you see supplies and weapons lining the walls.

You've never been on a ship before, and you definitely haven't missed much. The constant rocking back and forth is enough to set your stomach on fire, and you have to hold onto a wooden blank jutting up from the floor and attached to the ceiling to keep yourself steady.

But for the first time in your life, you're free.

Nauseous, but free.

"Hey there."

A soft, chipper voice breaks your thoughts, and you quickly swivel your head to glance over your shoulders. A girl wearing all black is standing behind you, rocking back and forth on her heels as she grins at you. She has short brown hair and soft brown eyes, and doesn't seem the slightest bit disturbed that you just suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"Hey... How long have you been there?" you ask her as you fully turn to face her.

"Long enough... How'd you do that?" she asks with a tilt of her head.

"Do what? I've been here below deck with you the entire journey," you explain to her with a disarming smile.

As her eyes meet yours, she slowly gives a nod of understanding and you internally celebrate. So at least you can manipulate this human...

"Ah, yes, that's right," she agrees with a forgetful giggle. "So, why are you heading to Lucis?" she adds as she takes a seat on a barrel.

"Business," you reply as you hop on top of the barrel next to hers. "I got a job there, in the palace," you add as she shoots you a weird look.

"Oh!" she coos, her eyes lighting up at your response. "I'm heading to the palace too. My brother works there. He's kept pretty busy, so I have to be the one to visit him. Boys, right?" she laughs with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, preaching to the choir there," you mutter as you glance up at the crack in the floor, wondering how Ven, Vanitas, and Riku are blending in. "Who's your brother, if you don't mind me asking?"

As a protector of Lucis, it's your duty to know anyone of importance in the city. If her brother is so busy he can't travel, something tells you he's of importance.

"Gladio... Gladiolus Amicitia," she corrects, using his full and proper name.

You can't believe your luck. This bubbly girl hiding below deck on a random boat is related to the Prince of Lucis' bodyguard? And you just happened to find her?

Your mom must be smiling down on you.

"I doubt you've heard of him though," she adds, breaking the silence with a lazy shrug.

"No, I haven't," you quickly lie. "I'm sorry. I'm new to Lucis, and don't really know anyone."

She breaks out into another grin as she sticks out a hand towards you.

"Well now you do. Name's Iris Amicitia," she introduces.

"[Name]," you tell her with a small laugh as you accept her handshake.

"Wow, same name as the Goddess," she realizes, her eyes widening in awe.

You panic for a second that you forgot to come up with a pseudonym, but you figure it's at least not the most uncommon name out there.

"Yeah, my mom's a big fan of hers," you tell her with a small smirk. "How much longer is this going to take anyway?" you ask as you stomach gives an unpleasant twist following a rather rough crash of waves against the bottom of the ship.

"Not too long. We can probably head to the top now, it's a little smoother up there," she states as she hops to her feet. "I've just been avoiding the top deck because it's full of soldiers. They can be a little... aggressive."

"I have some friends up there, we'll be fine," you reply, following after her as she heads to the ladder.

"Oh? Are they soldiers? Cute soldiers?" she asks as she starts climbing up one rung at a time.

"They're soldiers, but they're far from cute," you quickly retort, and she gives a giggle.

"I'll be the judge of that, [Name]."

"Prepare for disappointment," you respond with a laugh, accepting her hand as she pulls you up after her onto the deck.

The sun is warm, basking over your skin as you both stand together on the top deck. She's right, there are soldiers scattered about the ship, all of whom are watching you both following your sudden emergence. But you barely even notice them, your eyes locked on the horizon. Just past the bright blue sea rests a beach of white sand, expanding as far as the eye can see. A large wooden gate separates the ocean and beach from the town, behind which you know there lies a village with winding roads and vendors selling goods.

The smell of salt and fish soars through the air, mingling together to create a very pleasant odor. With a hand shielding your eyes, you glance up at the large palace atop a hill in the distance.

It had taken you much too long to finally visit Lucis, you decide with a content smile.

"Oh, look, you've made a friend," you hear Vanitas' voice drawl dryly from somewhere behind you.

"Those are your friends?" Iris asks you as you glance over your shoulder at the three guys now magically dressed in uniforms of the soldiers of Lucis, as evidenced by the family crest emblazoned on the top right portion of their breastplates.

"Sadly, that's them."

"I'm Iris," the girl tells the boys with a bright smile and a small wave as they come to a stop before the two of you.

They give their chosen fake names they tend to use when they're amongst mortals, and you again kick yourself for using your real name like a moron.

"No mingling. Girls to the front, boys – hoist the sails and prepare to land," a commander wearing an over-the-top cloak covered in pins and ribbons barks out, pointing a finger at you and Iris.

"Oh, too bad. Have fun, boys," you coo, wiggling your fingers at the suddenly scowling Gods as you sashay away, following after Iris towards the front of the ship.

"I hate when she's cocky," Riku complains.

"I hate that she's made a friend. That's not part of the plan," Vanitas notes as the three of them head over to the rest of the soldiers.

"Eh, that girl seems sweet. What's the harm in meeting some locals?" Ven asks as he grabs the nearest rope hanging from the mast.

"Besides the fact that they could figure out who we are and get us in a fuckload of trouble?" Vanitas suggests with a look at his brother.

"... Yeah, that," Ven agrees with a nervous chuckle as Riku and Vanitas roll their eyes.

"I don't think we can stop her," Riku states, looking back and watching for a moment as you and Iris share a loud laugh together over who knows what. "It's in her genes to be enamored with humans. I'm sure you remember how her mother was always sneaking down to live amongst the mortals."

"Her mom's dead," Vanitas wryly replies. "And we should all take her death as a lesson. Don't get close to mortals. They're pathetic, and beneath us."

"Tell us how you really feel, Van," Ven sarcastically mutters under his breath, and Riku shoots an amused smirk at the blond.

"Whatever. When this place is on fire and being stormed by foreign troops, maybe you idiots will agree with me," Vanitas responds, letting go of the rope he's holding onto and forcing Ven and Riku to scramble forward to grab it so the entire sail doesn't topple over. "I don't do manual labor," he adds as he strolls away without even a glance back.

"Sometimes I forget what an asshole he is," Riku comments, panting a bit as he hoists up the heavy sails Vanitas let fall.

Ven snorts with bitter laughter, glaring at his brother's retreating figure as he moves towards you.

"Lucky you."

[♥]

The sound of metal clashing roughly against metal rings loudly through the air, punctuated only by the occasional grunt and exhaled huff of air via both of the two warriors fighting. Their moves are tight and precise, each swing capable of imparting serious damage on their opponent. It's hard to find stable footing on the sandy beach, especially with rocks and small particles of sand flying everywhere with each step.

Finally, the taller of the two swings his blade down, the dull side landing smack across the stomach of the younger warrior. He falls back, sliding across the sand for a foot or two before he collapses, dropping his sword as he clenches his hand in a fist and pounds on the sand.

"Damn it!" he grumbles, barely even noticing the sand burrowing in his hair under his helmet.

It'll be impossible to get it all out, but he doesn't care right now. All that matters is he lost. Again.

"You're getting better, but your focus is all over the place," the victor informs the younger man as he pulls off his silver helmet, revealing a mess of dark hair. "You get too exciting for the next move, that you don't finish your current one."

"Yeah, I _know_ ," the man snaps, ripping off his bronze helmet and tossing it next to him as he practically pouts where he's sitting. "I'm trying, 'Geal, I really am."

"Trying my patience, more like."

"Hey!" he complains, narrowing his eyes at the chuckling man before him. "Wanna help a guy up, or are you gonna just keep standing there insulting me?"

"Yeah, yeah," Angeal sighs, holding out a hand, which the younger man immediately takes. "Don't beat yourself up too much, Zack. You are improving."

"Barely," Zack mutters with a pained groan as his mentor hauls him up to his feet. "I'll never be as good as you," he adds, looking up at Angeal as he brushes sand off his uniform.

"That's a pretty big accomplishment," Angeal points out as they start to walk together, back towards camp.

"Whatever," Zack huffs, taking a moment to glance at the ship docked in the sand not too far from them.

More soldiers are walking off the ship, clad in the same uniforms Zack and Angeal are wearing. It's weird, the city is already crawling with almost the entire Lucis army... And now even more are coming in?

"This place is getting crowded," Zack notes. "Feels like every day a new group is pouring in."

"With a congregation from Niflheim coming here in a few days, I'm sure the King just wants to ensure the city is safe."

"What, we aren't enough to protect everyone?" Zack teases, nudging Angeal's side with his elbow.

"No, we aren't," Angeal replies seriously.

"Lighten up, it's a joke," Zack scoffs, though he pauses for a moment as his eyes are drawn back to the ship.

It's not just soldiers walking across the beach towards the tall gates in the distance, hiding the city from view. No, leading the pack are two young women, pretty close in age to Zack and chatting together. They're both smiling, and cute, and it's enough to keep his attention for more than just a few seconds.

"Why are there so many tents just outside the gate to Lucis?" you ask Iris, staring in awe at the dozens of large, white tents scattered about the beach as you both step off the dock and onto the sand.

It's a strange sight to be greeted by upon your landing in Lucis, almost like a blockade.

"That's the army. They live just outside the gate, should enemies arrive by sea. A few stay in the castle for extra protection, but most stay out here," Iris explains.

"Huh," you hum, unsure why you didn't already know that. Maybe you've been too absent of a Goddess after all. "Well, that's reassuring, I guess."

"It is," Iris agrees with a small smile.

You continue to scan the beach, soaking in the beautiful sight of Lucis, when you're suddenly distracted by two figures watching you. They're dressed in the same uniforms as Ven, Vanitas, and Riku, but they both have messy black hair and are much bigger, both in height and in body mass. Clearly, they're not just your standard infantrymen.

"That big one is Angeal Hewley," Iris explains to you once she notices where you're rather blatantly staring. "He's the best warrior in the world, some say. Whether or not that's true, he's definitely Lucis' pride and joy."

While he's certainly an impressive specimen, your focus is locked on the shorter and younger of the two. He's staring right back at you, the hilt of his sword clutched in his hand and his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Who's the other one?" you ask Iris, tearing you eyes away from the soldier.

"Mmm," she hums, looking at him for a moment. "I'm not sure," she concedes as she gazes over at you once more. "He's cute, though."

You don't respond, instead glancing back at him. He's still watching you closely, even as you continue to make your way towards the gate. You don't like the feeling that he's able to see right through you. Like you aren't fooling him.

"I guess," you mumble as you break his stare and look at Iris again.

Riku did warn you that some mortals were more perceptive than most.

This might just be your first obstacle.


	3. Welcome to Lucis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the bonding finally starts this chapter~
> 
> ... Kind of. If you squint.
> 
> This chapter is also freakishly long, but I'm really trying to build an entire world here ^_^
> 
> -votes and comments make me happy *hint hint hint*-

Two brothers are staring at each other with distrustful gazes from opposite sides of the throne room atop Olympus. One is poised, seated with perfect posture and a neatly trimmed white beard. The other is standing, his back hunched and his face drawn with wrinkles from being alive for so many centuries.

They're the perfect picture of polar opposites.

"Is it true you allowed a God to travel to Earth, to live amongst the mortals?" Xehanort asks, his voice coming out gruff due to his thinly veiled annoyance.

"Yes," Ansem replies simply. "And it wasn't a God. It's a Goddess. [Name], in fact."

Xehanort's eye visibly twitches with rage.

"If that is the case, then I was not far off. She would not have gone alone," Xehanort argues, doing his best to stay calm. He knows if he shows the slightest bit of anger, he'll be thrown back to his Underworld. He's still on thin ice after the events 50 years ago. "She's always surrounded by those meddling little–"

"If you are referring to Ventus and Riku," Ansem interrupts with a pointed look, "I don't mind their assistance. They have proven to be trustworthy, and the girl needs more training."

"And would you say the same if I told you Vanitas was there?" Xehanort presses, a small smirk growing on his face.

That boy learned every foul trick he knows from Xehanort over the centuries, leading to his infamous cruel streak he's been known to show to those who cross him. Needless to say, Ansem is hardly a fan of Vanitas'. But his influence is unquestionable and, should war really be coming, his involvement is inevitable.

"Yes, even Vanitas," Ansem agrees through gritted teeth. "He won't cause a scene, at least not with his brother and [Name] around."

Hopefully...

"Why the interest in this otherwise meaningless mission?" Ansem presses, leaning forward in his seat to clasp his hands together in his lap.

"I feel you are making a mistake, by giving the girl so much freedom. We're still not sure if she shares the same penchant for trouble that her poor mother did."

"If I remember correctly, you played a role in that," Ansem snaps, quickly losing his patience. "She can't be kept here forever, regardless the sins of the past. You lost the ability to object to my decisions when you slaughtered five of my best men and women. You forget, brother, that I am leader. Not you."

Xehanort gives an exaggerated bow, his eyes staying locked with his brother's.

"For now," he muses coyly as he stands back up and starts to walk towards the large doors leading to the hallway.

"You aren't planning anything, are you?" Ansem calls out after him, and he pauses as his hands hovers over the doorknob. "I hope you remember such actions are strictly forbidden, as long as you stay on probation."

"Would I ever disobey your orders?" Xehanort asks, allowing the mask for slip for a second as a fire grows in his yellow eyes.

"I should hope not," Ansem bluntly retorts just as Xehanort allows the door to slam shut behind him.

A scowl immediately grows on the old man's face as he raises a hand, pointing the palm towards the floor. A dark staircase slowly appears through the swirling waves growing on the ground, leading down to the Underworld. With his hands grasped firmly behind his back, he makes his way down the stairs, disappointed his original plan failed but far from ready to admit defeat.

His traveling has been limited by his brother (he can only travel to and from Olympus from his home in the Underworld) after some... small disagreements during the war 50 years ago. And he barely did anything wrong. Is it his fault his patron city, Niflheim, waged unprovoked war against Lucis, and a few Gods and Goddesses were found mysteriously deceased during the turmoil?

... Well, actually, yes – it is.

But if you were to ask him, the punishment doesn't fit the crime.

[♥]

You aren't even inside of the city of Lucis yet, and you're already a giddy mess. For so long you've watched this city from afar, and the fact that you're finally walking along its beach is enough to put a silly little smile on your face.

"It's just a beach," Riku points out with a laugh as he watches your eyes widen like a kid's in a candy store as you stare up at the giant wall just in the distance.

"It's _my_ beach," you correct as you tear your gaze away from the wall to look over at him. "And Ven's, but most importantly mine."

"It was mine first," Ven retorts, smirking as you shoot him a small glare.

"Isn't this just a beach?" Iris asks, and you all whip your gazes around to the girl.

You'd managed to forget she was tagging along with the four of you.

"Yeah, we're just kidding," you tell her, making sure to lock eyes with hers.

The second she stares into your pupils, she gives a quick nod and a grin.

"Ah, got it," she replies, and you breathe a sigh of relief that she believed you.

You're still not used to using your powers on humans. You mainly just use them on your friends to make them bring you snacks or whatever. Up until this point, the only real power you've used on mortals has been ensuring soulmates find each other. Seriously. That's all you've been entrusted with, all because you're "new."

It's enough to drive a girl crazy.

"Very smooth," Vanitas dryly whispers to you, and you do your best to pretend you didn't hear him as the five of you continue to march up to the gate.

Once you're a bit closer, the gate starts to open with a growling roar, sliding across the sand at the pace of a snail. With every inch it reveals more and more of the city, and your eyes can only widen at the sight.

A river leading straight from the ocean flows through the city, leading in approved shipping vessels to make trade at the ports. Large, beautiful buildings line the perfectly cobbled streets, and the entire city is spotless. It's like something from a dream, and you swell with pride at the city your mother and Ven built.

The fire only grows inside you to keep this city and its people safe.

Meanwhile, just outside the opened gate, a very small congregation of Lucis soldiers is gathered to await the newest arrivals from your ship.

"'Sup, Kunsel," Zack greets, bumping fists with the shorter male dressed in the same Lucis uniform who's standing smack at the middle of the entrance to the city.

"Yo," Kunsel replies boredly, glancing between his friend and the approaching soldiers. "What brings you here?"

"Heading to the shops. I'm starving," Zack complains, tapping his stomach a few times as he too looks back at the group trudging through the sand. "Some of these new guys are heading to the palace?" Zack guesses, since that's where Kunsel works as a royal guard.

"Yeah, apparently. I'm to bring them there, along with a sister of someone high up and a new handmaid. Meaning you need to get out of here," Kunsel quickly adds as Zack's face lights up upon hearing he's about to be walking with at least two girls.

"Aw, no fair," Zack complains with an exaggerated sigh as he lets his head fall back. "Well, I'll be there later this week. Can't keep me away forever," Zack adds, winking at his friend as he nudges him fairly roughly in the arm with his shoulder.

"No, but I can try."

"Hey!"

Kunsel allows a small smirk to grow on his face as he gestures for Zack to leave.

"See you later, now go eat. I can hear your stomach growling from here," Kunsel tells him, nodding back to the city.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Zack grumbles, taking a moment to look over his shoulder at the group that's now very close to them near the gate.

One girl in particular, with [your hair color] hair and a wide, enchanting smile keeps drawing him in like a moth to a flame. He can't put his finger on it. While he's been known for flirting with his fair share of girls, and yes, that's most of what's keeping his interest, there's something different about you. Almost like an ethereal, unnatural glow.

"You're being creepy, Fair," Kunsel speaks up, noticing his friend is staring.

Zack's only response is his middle finger held up in the air as he turns on his heels and makes his way into the city. His hunger is currently trumping meeting new girls arriving at the city.

"Greetings," Kunsel calls out as the group of approximately twenty soldiers (plus you and Iris) finally comes to a stop at the gate. "And welcome to Lucis."

All of the men except for you five cheer, and for a moment you're confused until you realize Lucis must be the absolute "place to be" as a solider. The parties held in the city, the temples, the civilization... It's much different than the other small towns in the kingdom.

"My name is Kunsel, and I work in the royal palace. Will the soldiers to be stationed at the palace please step forward?"

Ven, Vanitas, and Riku, as well as three other soldiers, step forward as you and Iris exchange looks before glancing up at Kunsel once more. He's of average height, maybe a bit taller than usual, and has dark hair the color of midnight. His voice is serious, but at the same time he's giving off a casual, laid-back vibe.

"You six are to come with me. Everyone else, head to those tents over there," he orders, pointing a finger to the mass of tents just to the left of your group where other soldiers are milling around.

"Excuse me, but what about us?" Iris asks as she also takes a step forward.

Kunsel pauses for a moment before a lightbulb seemingly goes off in his head.

"Ah, you must be Iris Amicitia?" Kunsel realizes as he stares at the short-haired brunette before his gaze falls to you. "And... actually, I don't have a name for you," he admits with an awkward laugh.

"It's... [Name]," you mumble, half-hoping he didn't hear you.

He just gives you a dry look for a second before the corner of his lips twitch into a faint smirk.

"Sure you don't belong at the temple?" he asks you, earning sniggers from around the group, especially your friends, to your dismay and annoyance.

"Mm, I don't think I'd make a very good priestess. Too many rules," you blurt out without thinking, though your eyes immediately widen at your bluntness.

Really, the only rules for being a priestess at one of your temples is that they must take a vow of celibacy and put the interests of the Goddess before all others.

So you basically just called yourself a slut.

"Noted," Kunsel wryly responds before he nods over his shoulder. "Okay, everyone I listed, follow me."

With that, he turns on his heel and walks through the gate and into the city. You hang back, trailing behind everyone as your face turns hot from utter mortification.

"Holy Ansem, what the hell was that?" Riku asks as he slows down to walk with you.

"It was a joke!" you whine, letting your head fall into your hands as you clench your eyes shut.

"Oh, I got that. But you're supposed to be a quiet, submissive handmaid for the royal family. Not... well, you."

"Technically, I could sleep around while also being quiet and submissive," you point out, though once you drop your hands and look up at Riku you notice he's not laughing. "Damn it, I did it again."

"You're hopeless," he sighs, though he lets a soft chuckle escape his lips. "Don't worry so much, [Name]. You're looking and acting the part so far. Just keep laying low because if you act like yourself too much, people will eventually put two and two together."

"How?" you ask.

"No more being funny and beautiful," he responds with a simple shrug, causing you to snap your head up and shoot him a look of surprise as he continues to stare ahead.

"Rik, that's so sweet," you coo, forgetting your mission for a moment as you allow a small smile to appear on your face. "Might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Okay, let's not go overboard," he laughs, though he's clearly trying to stop this conversation before it can continue. "It's not like I'm telling you anything you don't know," he adds, finally looking down to meet your gaze. "You already know you're pretty and..."

He trails off with an awkward cough as a devious grin starts to grow in place of your smile.

"Just – no more sex jokes," he blurts out before storming off towards Ven and Vanitas, who are trailing after Kunsel.

"That was weird."

You hurriedly look back, cursing yourself for once again speaking so openly in front of poor Iris.

"Sorry, I just snuck up on you guys," she explains once she realizes you're watching her closely. "I didn't hear much, but... I do get the impression he finds you attractive."

"Who, Riku?" you ask with a barking laugh at the absurdity of the thought. "No, we're just friends who like to annoy each other."

Iris stares up at you for a moment before giving a soft hum as if she doesn't believe you. You frown, looking forward just in time to catch Riku quickly swiveling his head around, caught in the act of staring at you.

"Whatever you say, [Name]," Iris muses, releasing a light giggle at the look of horror now plastered on your face. "Are you excited to get to work at the palace?"

"I suppose. Are you excited to see your brother?" you ask her.

"Very much so!" she agrees with an eager nod as you follow Kunsel and the others through the main, cobbled street in town.

You're momentarily taken aback by the sheer beauty of the architecture of Lucis. Each building is more intricate than the last, and soaring high into the skies. It's hard to believe mere humans have built this city, for it looks like it was crafted by the Gods themselves.

"It's been ages since I've seen Gladio. Maybe I can introduce you two. I think he'll like you."

"If he's anything like you, then I'm sure I'll like him," you concur with a kind smile to the girl.

You're not lying one bit. Yes, you barely know her, but for your first real interaction with a mortal, you're blown away by her sweet disposition and caring temperament.

"I meant that he'll like you because you're funny and beautiful," she corrects, giggling with laughter again as you shoot her a blank stare. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. But... he will. He's kind of a flirt."

"Fine by me. I'm used to it," you tell her nonchalantly.

"If the girl talk is over..." Kunsel speaks up, and you and Iris come to a stop when you realize you were so lost in conversation you almost kept walking past your stopped group. "It's this way to the palace."

He points up a winding staircase leading away from the city and seemingly into the clouds. The palace sits atop the marble staircase, made entirely of white stone and sprawling for what looks like acres above a rocky plantation.

Your new home.

The walk up the stairs is quiet, and all you can hear is the whisper of the wind flowing through your hair. The stairs are steep, but it's not a tiring ordeal; you're pretty much running on adrenaline by this point, ready to see what the royal family of Lucis has to offer.

Once you reach the top you meander through an outdoor vestibule surrounded by tall marble pillars and perfectly trimmed shrubs of rosebushes just outside the entrance to the palace. It's all so open and welcoming, contrasting greatly to how cold and uninviting Olympus is. You step up the three stairs leading to the main entrance to the palace, and though you've seen the sight before, it still takes your breath away for just a moment.

The walls are red and white, accented by tall black pillars leading from the checkered black-and-white floor up to the ceiling, which is covered in golden engravings of various mythical creatures.

"It's stunning here, isn't it?" Iris asks, breaking you from your stupor. "I'm a little envious that you get to actually live here, not just stay for a few weeks before heading back home."

"So you're only here for a few weeks?" you ask her.

"Yup. Can't overstay my welcome," she replies with a sigh. "I'll come by to visit you, though. Maybe I can even help you sneak out sometimes," she adds, a sly grin on her face as she glances up at you.

"Yes please," you eagerly concur with a laugh.

She pauses for a moment, glancing forward at Ven, Vanitas, and Riku as they silently follow after Kunsel and the other three soldiers.

"Your friends are pretty quiet, huh?" she muses, noting they barely said a word to her.

"What, are you kidding? I can never get them to shut up," you laugh with a roll of your eyes. "They're just on duty right now. I'm sure you'll see the real them eventually."

Well, not the real them. But at least something a little closer to normal.

"Don't listen to her, Iris," Riku speaks up, of course having managed to hear your conversation. "We're all absolute angels. She's just trying to get a rise out of us for her own entertainment."

"It kind of worked," Iris notes with a glance towards a scowling Vanitas.

"Nah, he always looks like that," Ven quickly corrects.

You'd argue but Ven's right, Vanitas is skulking around like a pissed off Doberman about 90% of the time. But you suppose that's part of his charm. Not that you'd ever tell him that and stroke his already overworked ego.

"This is where we all part," Kunsel barks out as he comes to a stop, turning quickly on his heel to look back at everyone.

You look past him, practically doing a double take at the absolutely hulking man walking towards you. He's hidden in the shadows for most of his walk down the long hallway before he finally steps into the light, and your eyebrows rise in recognition.

It's funny, that you're the Goddess and yet you feel like these well-known figures in Lucis are the celebrities. But that's exactly how you feel as your eyes take in the sight of Gladiolus Amicitia.

"Gladio!" Iris exclaims, brushing past everyone to run towards her brother.

His serious face breaks out in a grin as he pulls her into a hug, showing off the dark tattoos trailing down his arms as he does so.

"Good to see you, sweetheart," he greets, keeping an arm tucked around her shoulders as she pulls back to beam up at him. "These the new guys?" he adds, his tone gruff as he looks down at Kunsel.

"This is them," Kunsel agrees, gesturing to the soldiers. "There's a new handmaid too," he adds, pointing to you.

"I can take her with us. Her quarters are on the way," Gladiolus replies, not even looking at you. "Thanks for bringing them."

"No worries. I'm gonna go grab a bite," Kunsel states, any sort of stoicism disappearing as his shoulders slack forward and he hurries towards the exit, back to the marketplace. "Welcome to the palace," he calls out with a lazy wave.

"This way," Gladiolus orders, nodding over his shoulder before he turns around and starts to march down the hallway, his sister right next to him. "My name is Gladiolus Amicitia and I am a fellow member of the Crownsguard. I am the personal guard of the Crown Prince, and you six have been added to my detail for extra security prior to Niflheim's visit next week."

"Extra security?" Ven repeats as he falls into line with you, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I think we made the right idea to come down," you tell him, and he nods in agreement.

"Geez, this guy's like the size of a bus," Riku speaks up, his voice also nearly a whisper as he hangs back to walk with you and Ven, Vanitas right next to him.

"He's not that big," Vanitas scoffs, and you all glance at him with skeptical looks.

"I really worry about your ego sometimes," you sigh.

"Oh, fuck off," he snaps a little louder than he shoulder, earning the gazes of everyone in your group. "It's okay, she likes it when I talk like that," he adds as he points his thumb at you, and you find yourself wishing you could melt into the floor.

To your shock, Gladiolus actually releases a barking laugh as he turns his attention forward, and you roll your eyes. Great, mortals are just as mature as immortals.

"Don't make a habit of using that kind of language here," he finally orders as an afterthought. "Especially not around the King. It's inappropriate."

"Of course," Vanitas agrees with a sickly-sweet smile you didn't even know he could manage.

"I hate you," you hiss under your breath at the male, which he pretends his can't hear.

"Here we are."

You glance around at the stone walls, pillars, and floor for a moment, admiring the sun trailing in through the open windows, before you look up to realize they're all staring at you.

"This is the handmaids' quarters. Just head down the hall, and make a right. You'll end up finding someone," Gladiolus tells you with a lazy gesture down the hallway. He finally takes a moment to actually look at you, and you swear his eyes narrow for a second in recognition, but you quickly clear your throat and look away. "... Enjoy your time in Lucis."

"Thanks," you quickly reply, looking back at your three friends before starting to walk down the hallway.

"See you soon, [Name]!" Iris calls out with an eager wave.

"[Name]?" you hear Gladiolus repeat, but you're already halfway down the hallway and not about to look back.

There's no way you're about to be discovered that easily.

You make a right down the hall, as instructed, and practically run face-first into a girl right around your height. You both stumble back, awkwardly rubbing your foreheads as you stare at her. She's blonde, with bright blue eyes and pale skin. She's wearing all white, her dress just skimming her knees.

"Oh! Are you the new girl?" she asks, her voice as soft as a mouse.

"I am," you agree, finally allowing a smile to leak onto your face. "I'm [Name]."

"Naminé," she greets, gently taking your hand in her and giving it a quick shake. "I'm assuming you're looking for your quarters?"

"Yeah, I hope I'm not lost," you tell her honestly as she starts to lead you down the hallway.

"You're not. It's just right this way. My only advice is to avoid–"

"And just what are you up to, Naminé?" a voice blasts through the halls, echoing due to the vaulted stone ceilings and overall lack of windows.

You both glance over your shoulders, spotting a tall blonde making her way towards you. She's wearing a very pissed off expression, scary enough to even make you a little intimidated.

"Who is this?" the girl asks with a sneer to her lip. "Newbie?" she adds, glancing between you and Naminé."

"Yes, Larxene," Naminé agrees with a deep and respectful bow of her head. "Her name is [Name]?"

"Like the Goddess?" Larxene asks with a biting laugh. "Doesn't look so special to me," she adds as her eyes search you up and down.

"Nice to meet you, too," you state with a faux-friendly smile. "I am looking for my bedroom. Would you know where it may be?"

Larxene just gives you a blank look, her green eyes continuing to search you before she scoffs and nods down the hall.

"Third door to the left. When you're unpacked... not that that'll take long," she notes as your lack of luggage, "I need you to head down the market to buy all the ingredients for dinner. Some guards will meet you, along with a list of what you need to purchase."

"Okay," you agree, though you're internally laughing at the image of you buying food like some housewife. "Thank you!"

"Whatever," Larxene sighs, pushing past you and Naminé as she stalks down the hallway, her footsteps loud and rough on the stone ground.

"She seems nice," you dryly speak up, smiling as Naminé gives a soft giggle in response.

"Stay clear of her way, and you'll enjoy your time in Lucis. Everyone else is very nice," she promises as you both make your way towards your room. "We're keep busy, but there's more than enough time to let loose when we get a moment to ourselves."

"Really?" you ask in surprise as you come to a stop outside your room. "That's a relief."

You know it's a mission, but you don't want your life to constantly revolve around work. You need some time to investigate what exactly is going on down here, and you can't exactly do that if you're scrubbing floors and cooking the whole time.

"Yeah," she agrees with a nod. "Well, I'll let you get going. Larxene will expect you back soon with all of the food for dinner. Good luck!"

"Thanks," you tell her with a genuine smile, watching for a moment as she too makes her way down the hall.

Why had you been so scared of mortals? With the exception of Larxene, they were all incredibly warm and sweet so far. It's a breath of fresh air from the constant snark the Gods display.

You swiftly open the wooden door, stepping inside of your temporary home.

It's not the bedroom of a Goddess, but it'll do. Besides, it's not like you really feel like a Goddess yet anyway, you tell yourself as you sink down on the vast pillows covering the surprisingly comfy bed.

You could get used to this.

[♥]

A loud knock at the door wakes you up with an unladylike snore, and your gaze quickly snaps open to the wooden door before you jump to your feet, brushing off your dress. Of course you had fallen asleep, you chastise yourself with an internal sigh as you quickly wipe the drool from your mouth and try to fix your hair.

"Nice hair," Riku immediately greets with a smirk as soon as you open the door.

"I've never adjusted to life on Earth before. It's... exhausting," you complain, stifling a yawn as you step out of your room. "I'm assuming you're my escorts?" you add with a glance to the brothers on the opposite sides of Riku.

"Yeah, they wanted us to explore the city a bit," Ven tells you as you all start heading down the hallway.

"There might have been some otherworldly powers at play to convince them to let us take you," Vanitas adds with a shrug.

"Ah, and the truth comes out," you muse with a laugh. "How is it being in the army?"

"Fucking sucks."

"It isn't so bad," Vanitas and Ven reply at the same time.

"I just hope we're able to actually assist you guys in this," Riku states as he looks between you and Ven. "So far, this place seems okay. Quiet, but okay."

"Then let's hope it stays that way," you respond, not even willing to contemplate ending this mission early. "Besides, it's only been a few hours. I can guarantee there's secrets hidden in these walls."

"Sadly, you're probably right," Ven agrees with a sigh. "I've yet to come across a clean royal family. They all have some skeletons in their closet."

And that's how the walk continues. It's not pleasant or unpleasant – just four deceptively powerful friends talking about everything and nothing at the same time. You find yourself falling further and further behind, unable to stop yourself from staring in awe at the city. It's a beautiful view up above from the palace, as you soak in the sight during your walk down the stairs, but up close it's somehow even prettier.

Lucis is the perfect balance of light and dark, and you find yourself falling more in love with it with each passing moment. Of course you love Lucis as its protector. But it's also your last remaining string connecting you to your mother. It's also probably why you love Ven so much, you tell yourself as he stops for a moment, allowing you to catch up to him before you two walk together in perfect stride.

He arguably knew your mother even better than you did, and that connection has guaranteed your eternal loyalty to the blond.

"You're so quiet," he speaks up, nudging your shoulder with his as he looks down at you. "Everything okay? Is this too much?"

"What? No way!" you argue with a beaming smile. "I'm just soaking it all in, Venny. You built quite the city here."

"Ah, it was all your mom," he scoffs with a laugh, though you notice he now has a smug little grin on his face. "Wanna see something cool?" he adds, resting a hand on your shoulder.

"Always."

He reaches his arm past you to point ahead from left to right. On one side of the cobbled road is a tall hill, with a staircase leading up to an all-white temple; there's an identical temple on the other side of the street. One has a giant statue of a bow and arrow just at its entrance, and the other a harp being played by a cherub.

"Our temples," you realize with a goofy grin. "I always forget they're right across from each other."

"It's because I'm always watching over you," he decides with a cheesy grin of his own as he stares down at you before he clears his throat, realizing what he just said. "You know... in a friend way."

"Uh-huh," you mutter in disbelief, reaching out to grab his arm with both of your hands. It's not really a secret that he holds some kind of flame for you... you're really just waiting for him to make some kind of move at this point. "Hey, is that... you?"

"Huh?" Ven hums, pulling himself from the feel of you touching him as he follows your gaze up the staircase leading to his temple.

Standing there sweeping the steps is Axel (Ven grits his teeth, as he had momentarily forgotten that idiot was living in his temple) and Ven's twin, apparently. The blond standing next to Axel looks so much like him that Ven can't even respond to you. He's merely standing there in shock, staring unabashedly at the kid.

"He really does look just like you," you hum as you stare up at the priest in awe, remembering Axel's warning that a man living at Ventus' temple was his living twin.

"Wh – did you know about this?" Ven asks you as he finally tears his gaze away from the two.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you that?" you ask with a nervous chuckle as he narrows his eyes at you.

"Did you have some random love child with a human chick that we don't know about?" Vanitas asks his brother, noticing the blond atop the hill as well.

"Um, no! I don't do that stuff... unlike someone here," Ven adds with a knowing look at his brother, who smirks in response.

"Ew," you and Riku simultaneously respond.

"Don't knock it 'till you try it. Goddesses are too demanding. No offense," Vanitas adds with a glance towards you.

"Trust me. None taken," you reply dryly.

"On a serious note, that's the priest who heard the prophecy," Riku speaks up, both to be informative and also to change the subject.

You just stare at Riku. Of course he knows who this kid is. You don't even question why or how at this point.

At the same time, on the steps of the temple, the blond in question is staring down the hill with narrowed eyes. He could have sworn he just watched himself walk past the temple, with a very pretty girl hanging off his arm.

"Do you know them?" Roxas asks, noticing Axel's staring at them as well with an amused expression.

"Huh? Me? No," Axel lies convincingly as he returns to his work. "Never seen them before."

Roxas frowns as he watches the four of you walk away, deep in conversation about something. He can't help but wonder about the uncanny resemblance to the strange blond. There was a certain otherworldliness surrounding the four of you, as if you're all too perfect to be soldiers and a handmaid from the palace.

Roxas gives a laugh, shaking his head at the thought. His imagination really is starting to run wild ever since that dream.

[♥]

"How are you still hungry?" Angeal asks, his face blank but a hint of humor to his voice failing to hide his amusement at watching his protégé continue to stuff meats, pastries, and sweets into his mouth with no sign of stopping anytime soon.

"How are you not?" Zack asks through a full mouth, roughly swallowing his food before releasing a satisfying groan as he pats his stomach. "Sure you don't want some?" he adds, holding out his half-consumed snack.

"I'm good," Angeal dryly replies, sighing as Zack shoves the rest in his mouth. "We should head back to camp soon."

"Do we have to? It's so boring just sitting on that stupid beach all the time," Zack complains. "Everyone's so uptight, and there's no good food, or girls, or anything to do but spar."

"We're soldiers. Bad food, no girls, and training comes with the job," Angeal points out.

"No, I know. It just feels like we're under an extra short leash lately," Zack points out. "The extra soldiers, the extended hours..."

"Puppy," Angeal interrupts, using the man's nickname as he claps a hand on his shoulder. "Niflheim is visiting next week. I don't need to spell out the potential dangers that accompany that."

"Oh, what are they gonna do? We're way more powerful, plus we have you," Zack states with a grin.

"Flattery won't work, pup."

"Since when?" Zack asks, laughing as his mentor shoots him a narrowed glare before he glances around the marketplace.

The sun is starting to set, meaning most shops are starting to close. Only a few stragglers are still shopping, though the street is mainly bustling with people packing up their goods and readying their returns home for dinner. Zack loves moments like these, where he can reacquaint himself with civilians and remember why exactly he joined the army in the first place. Angeal's the big hero of the Lucian army, but it's his absolute dream to join his stature someday – maybe even beat it, the Gods willing.

He pauses his scanning of the crowd, doing a double take as he spots the same girl he saw walking on the beach from the ship full of soldiers. You're wearing a flowing white dress, signaling that you're a handmaid at the palace, and you're seemingly lost in thought as you scan the remaining shops for items, every so often glancing down at a piece of paper clutched in your hands – likely a grocery list.

"Be back at camp in half an hour," Angeal speaks up, noticing Zack's officially lost in thought. "That's an order."

"Yeah, yeah. Half an hour. See ya, Gealy," Zack states with a wave, missing the eye roll of Angeal as he turns and leaves the marketplace.

Zack takes a step towards you, slowly following your journey around the market. He doesn't want to just approach you and weird you out, but he also can't stop himself from walking in your direction. It's like he's under a spell, all control over his body gone as he's overwhelmed by a need to be close to you.

Ain't hormones a bitch.

Just as he's getting a little closer to you, he notices someone else is watching you. A man dressed in a brown cloak, its hood covering his head and face. He's clearly looking in your direction as he slowly approaches, a hand digging into the pocket of his cloak.

The second Zack notices a flash of silver in the strange man's hand as he pulls it from his pocket, Zack hurries forward, just barely stepping in front of you with enough time to catch the man's arm. Zack's hand wraps around the man's wrist, twisting it and forcing him to drop the knife to the ground.

Upon hearing the sound of metal clanging against the stone floor, you look back, your eyes widening as you spot a tall soldier cloaked in a Lucian uniform holding onto a man in a thick cloak, his face covered and hand held helplessly in the air by the soldier.

"Do you know this man?" the Lucian asks as he glances back at you.

"N-No," you stammer as you quickly shake your head, noticing the flash of the Niflheim crest under the man's cloak.

"Hey, what's going on?" you head Riku call out, and you look over to see he and Ven jogging towards you and the unnamed soldier.

"This is a soldier, from Niflheim," the Lucian states as he holds up the hand of the man in his grasp. "Bring him to the palace, tell Gladio this piece of shit just tried to kill a handmaid from the palace."

"Wh – really?" Ven asks with a worried glance shot your way. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," you snap, annoyed at having to be somewhat saved by a stranger. "I'll see you guys up there."

Riku grabs the man from the soldier's grasp, and judging by the hiss of pain he emits, Riku's exerting more pressure on his arm than would otherwise humanly possible. Ven shoots you one last concerned look before he follows after Riku, both disappearing into the marketplace as they try to find Vanitas.

Your mind's racing a mile per minute as you stand there. How did you not hear this man coming? Why did he pick you? And most importantly, why is a soldier from Niflheim in Lucis trying to kill people – specifically, a Goddess entrusted to protect this kingdom?

"You good?"

The question pulls you from your thoughts as you look up at the Lucian soldier. Now that you're close to him, and a little bit calmer, you soon realize he's the soldier you saw while walking on the beach. His eyes are an absolutely stunning shade of electric blue, and his dark black hair serves as a perfect contrast to his lightly tanned skin. For a second, you wonder if he's the long-lost child of a God, for he looks too perfect to merely be human.

"Yeah, I'm fine," you tell him, finally allowing a smile to grow on your face. "Thank you... so much, for saving me. I didn't even hear him behind me."

"Eh, it comes with the job," he replies with a casual shrug. "I'm just glad I got there in time."

You don't have the heart to tell him that a simple knife wouldn't do any damage to you.

"You gotta be careful, wearing that in public," the man tells you, pointing down to his own chest. You look down at yours, staring at the Lucian crest. "You're a walking target wearing that thing."

"I thought Lucis and Niflheim are at peace?" you ask him, and he shrugs in response.

"On paper, sure. But they play dirty when they think they can get away with it."

You frown as realization dawns on you that things really aren't normal here in Lucis.

"Can I walk you back?" he adds, giving a small rise of his eyebrows as he speaks for emphasis. "As you can see, it's not safe out here for you."

"And I need a knight in shining armor?" you guess.

The man gives you a bright grin, and you find yourself smiling even wider. His enthusiasm is infectious.

"There ya go," he agrees, stepping to the side and holding out a hand to allow you to walk before him. "Unless you still need to purchase some supplies?" he adds, following closely after you as you start to exit the marketplace.

"No, I have everything I need," you tell him, giving a pat to the woven basket held in your arm. "Don't you have better things do than walk some handmaid back to the palace?" you add as you look up at him.

"Nope," he replies honestly. "This is exactly where I want to be."

Oh Gods, he's a flirt. And you're an absolute sucker for cute flirts.

"Are you hitting on me, stranger man?" you ask him as you start to head down the street headed towards the palace.

"Should I not, stranger girl?" he asks you, and you actually let out a laugh at the ridiculous grin plastered on his face.

"[Name]," you correct, holding out your free hand towards him.

He eagerly accepts it and gives your hand a shake, his much larger hand easily overtaking yours.

"Zack Fair."

You like the way his name rolls off his tongue.

"I saw you on the beach earlier... didn't I, Zack Fair?" you ask, releasing his hand as you shoot him a knowing look.

"Oh," he laughs, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I was there. Sorry for staring. It's just, I see a pretty girl and I can't help myself."

"I'm pretty?" you repeat.

"Oh, very. Don't act like you don't know. We can be immodest together."

Oh man, this guy is gonna be the death of you.

"You're trouble," you tell him with a laugh as the two of you start to slowly climb the stairs.

"I'm harmless. Really!" he promises, holding his hands up for emphasis as you give him a skeptical look. "I'll just ask you for a date eventually, you'll say yes, and then we can ride off into the sunset together."

"Yeah, harmless," you scoff with a laugh, tugging your basket closer to you as you sadly reach the top of the stairs. "Well, this is my stop. You didn't have to come all the way up."

"Nonsense. As a soldier of Lucis, it's my duty to make sure all civilians make it home safe and sound," he reminds you as he reaches out to grab your free hand in his.

He pulls it forward, pressing his lips to the back of your hand as his eyes never leave yours. He actually makes you blush, which is a rare feat.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, [Name]," he tells you as he drops your hand. "I'll see you soon."

"I hope so," you truthfully tell him, giving a small wave as he starts to walk backwards, away from you. "Nice to meet you, Zack Fair."

"I like the way you say my name," he muses, shooting you a wink that shouldn't be so sensual before he breaks your gaze and starts to jog down the stairs.

"That was a sickening display."

You jump in surprise, looking back and finding yourself face-to-face with a very unamused Vanitas.

"He was nice enough to help me. Unlike you," you tell the God, nudging his shoulder as your brush past him towards the castle. "A war was almost just started. If that Niflheim soldier had attacked me..."

"It's not my job to protect you," Vanitas interrupts, following after you. "It's my job to manage war. Sometimes even start them. But not to protect you."

You pause, coming to a stop as you look back at him.

"Wait. You sicked that soldier on me?" you ask, your lips pursed in thinly veiled anger.

"No, but I wasn't about to stop him."

"Fuck you, Van," you drawl, not in the mood to deal with his games tonight. "This is why I didn't want you here. You always make things so much worse."

He roughly grabs your shoulder, pushing you back so you're pressed against a pillar. Your eyes are narrowed as you study him, before your gaze softens when you notice a certain emotion in his golden eyes.

Betrayal.

"You're jealous," you realize, biting back a grin as you run a hand down his chest. "But the question is, of who? Your brother? Riku? The soldier?"

"Don't make me vomit, I'm not jealous of anyone," he argues rather unconvincingly. "You just shouldn't let yourself get too close to the humans here. This is all too new for you, it's too easy for you to make a mistake and fuck all of us over."

"I'm not an idiot. I can handle myself, believe it or not. And I can definitely handle myself with random soldiers," you tell him as you drop your hand from his chest. "Your job is war, and... this is mine."

"Well, you're shit at your job if you still can't tell my brother wants to sleep with you," Vanitas tells you with a smirk as he leans a little closer to you.

"No, I know he does," you argue with a shrug as you rest your hands on his broad shoulders. "You both do. So, let me go, and I'll forget this conversation ever happened, and move on with my life."

He opens his mouth to argue, but the smug look on your face tells him there's no point. You're onto him, and his brother apparently.

"I'm not scared of you, Van," you tell him, your eyes locking with his. "I know you're here to keep a close eye on me. For what purpose, I'm not sure yet. But don't try and tell me what to do."

"Or else?" he presses with a tick of his eyebrow.

You lean closer to him, your lips just barely brushing against his.

"Or else I'll fuck a human. In your honor of course," you murmur against his lips before you push him away from you, slipping past him and towards the entrance to the palace.

Vanitas watches you walk away for a moment before he snaps his fingers, the Niflheim soldier appearing in his grasp. He releases a light whistle, earning your attention as you gaze back at him.

Without a word, he grabs the soldier by the neck and twists it to the right. A sickening crunch rings through the air as the kid falls to the ground in a crumpled mess, and you gasp as you hurry towards him.

"What the fuck did you just do?" you hiss in disbelief as you kneel next to the dead soldier.

"The guy tried to kill you. It's a just punishment, for attempting to harm a Goddess," Vanitas tells you with a completely emotionless voice. You look back at him, your eyes locking with his. "It's a just punishment, for attempting to hurt you."

And with that, he disappears in a gust of wind, leaving you sitting and cradling the deceased soldier in your arms.

But, you're not really alone.

Watching from behind the pillars is a shocked blond who can barely believe his eyes. He had just snuck out to take some pictures of the sunset, when he managed to stumble upon the God Vanitas and the Goddess [Name] bickering in the garden just outside the palace pretending to be a soldier and handmaid, respectively.

Prompto's hand clutches desperately at the pillar he's leaning against, watching as you sit with the murdered soldier, cradling his head in your lap as you wait for someone to come out and find you.

"What the fu-"


	4. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG NOTE AHEAD, but I recommend reading this :)
> 
> For the most amount of transparency possible regarding who's-who in this story as related to Greek mythology:
> 
> Reader is (loosely) based on **Aphrodite**
> 
> Vanitas is **Ares**
> 
> Ven is **Apollo**
> 
> Riku is **Hermes**
> 
> Axel is **Hephaestus**
> 
> Ansem is **Zeus**
> 
> Xehanort is **Hades** (not the Hercules/James Wood version XD)
> 
> I'm also pulling inspiration from Homer's _The Iliad_ (though the Brad Pitt movie "Troy" works too, for those who never read the book):
> 
> Angeal and Zack are a mix of **Achilles** (but moreso Angeal; Zack is a bit more like **Patroclus** so far in this series, but that won't last long)
> 
> Noctis is a mix of the **Princes of Troy, Hector and Paris**
> 
> I'll keep filling in this list as the story moves forward and more people are introduced ^_^ Everyone in the story IS based on someone from the myths, so keep your eyes peeled and maybe give me guesses as to Roxas and Prompto and the rest of the Chocobros (though Iggy and Gladdy haven't made much of an appearance yet) – I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> And yes that's why Reader and Vanitas have an almost unhealthy relationship so far... Aphrodite and Ares did as well. He's probably coming across a little OOC these first few chapters, but that's why! It won't last forever, adorable little cinnamon bun Vanny is just around the corner <3

As you sit in the middle of the courtyard just outside of the palace entrance, the deceased body of an unknown soldier who had just tried to attack you a few minutes prior collapsed in your arms, you can't stop the feeling of panic rising in your chest. A God had killed a soldier of Niflheim while disguised as a Lucian soldier.

In what world are you not going to be in trouble?

Right on schedule, a rumble of thunder and a bright crack of lightning rings through the dark, cloudy sky – Ansem's signature calling card.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. No more deaths," you grumble to yourself, rolling your eyes as you stare up at the sky and imagine Ansem's furious face glaring down at you from Olympus.

"What are you doing on the ground?" you hear Ven ask with a laugh before he comes to a stop, realizing that you're slumped over the body of a dead guy wearing a cloak. "Oh shit, is that the guy who tried to stab you?" Ven snaps, his eyes widened in shock.

You merely nod in response, unsure what else to say. Ven sighs as he kneels down in front of you, taking the kid's wrist in his hand in a futile attempt to check for a pulse.

"Vanitas?" he guesses.

"Vanitas," you agree. "I know I should just ignore him, but he makes me so mad. I just-"

"There's no winning with him, [Name]," Ven interrupts before you can continue on your rant. "He's gonna be pushing your buttons until the day either of you die."

"Well that's great, since we're immortal."

Ven's lips tick up in a faint smirk, and as you glance up you realize just how close you're sitting to him. You can see everything from the odd wrinkle to his long eyelashes framing those beautiful blue eyes that are so easy to drown in. If you wanted to, you could simply lean in and close the gap, since your noses are already almost brushing together. His gaze darts down to your lips for the briefest of moments before he clears his throat and pushes himself up, taking the soldier from your arms and hauling him over his shoulder.

"I'll hide the body. It's better that no one finds out about this. We'll just say he escaped," Ven decides.

"Okay," you reply softly, still feeling a little dazed from watching Vanitas kill someone.

Not to mention the fact that you're still wondering – just why had that soldier attacked you anyway? Was it only because of your uniform, or could this have been a message?

A sudden snap of a twig earns both your and Ven's attentions. You quickly glance around, but don't see anyone in the outdoor courtyard besides the two (well, three) of you.

"Did you hear something?" he asks.

"Probably just an animal," you point out, giving the God a shrug.

Meanwhile, an inadvertently eavesdropping blond is running through the foyer of the palace as fast as his legs can take him, praying to the Gods that the Gods currently sitting in the courtyard didn't spot him.

"Oh Gods, please, I know I'm not perfect, but if you have any decency, please save me, praise Ansem, amen," Prompto rambles frantically as he turns a corner, only to run smack into the Crown Prince himself.

Prompto stumbles back, releasing a sigh-chuckle of relief when he realizes it's just Noctis.

"Oh man, I'm sorry," Prompto apologizes, bowing his head a few times as his best friend just gives him a blank look.

"What the hell happened to you?" Noctis asks, noticing his friend looks extremely disheveled and flustered.

"I-I... I...," Prompto pants, taking a moment to rest his hands on his knees and take a few deep breaths. Man, he really needs to run more... this is pathetic. "Noct, you won't believe what I just saw!"

"Save it for after dinner," Noctis tells him as he starts to walk down the hall again, resuming his brisk pace.

"But-"

"If I can't sleep, then I want to eat," Noctis states as Prompto jogs to catch up to him.

"But I'm not hungry," Prompto argues, his heart still racing a mile per minute.

Noctis looks down at him out of the corner of his eyes with a confused expression.

"Since when?"

"Since..." Prompto glances around as they get closer to the dining hall, noticing there's suddenly much more people around them. He really doesn't want anyone else to hear. "... Well, I don't want to tell you in public."

"Well, you have to come to dinner," Noctis points out. "Father's requested the presence of everyone in the palace, so something must have happened."

"Noct..."

"We'll talk after dinner, I promise," Noctis interrupts Prompto, giving him an encouraging nod and a pat on the back. "Okay?"

"Okay," Prompto practically whines in defeat as they step through the large doorway leading into the dining hall.

The room is filled to capacity, even with some soldiers who normally just eat their meals at the camps on the beach. There's one large table in the middle of the room, with palace guards standing around the walls for extra protection while some handmaids and servants serve food and pour drinks. Noctis vaguely recognizes two soldiers he's seen before, one named Angeal – allegedly the most powerful soldier in Lucis – and another whose name he doesn't know. They're both taller than him but shorter than Gladio, with matching dark hair and blue eyes.

His father, of course, is seated at the head of the table, wearing the finest uniform in the kingdom and looking troubled despite the delicious smelling feast sitting before him.

"So wonderful of you two to join us," Noctis' bespectacled advisor, Ignis Scientia, very subtly sarcastically greets Noctis and Prompto as they slide into their seats near the front of the table.

"Hey, at least I'm awake," Noctis sighs, wishing he weren't.

"Always a first for everything," Gladiolus retorts, earning a glare over the top of his glass from the Prince as Noctis takes a sip of water.

Even the usually stoic Ignic cracks the very faintest of a smile at the exchange, before he looks over at Prompto. The man's practically bouncing in his seat, drumming his fingers on the table as he whistles under his breath and looks nervously around the room.

"What's the matter with you? You're acting weirder than usual," Gladiolus comments.

"Huh? Me?" Prompto squeaks, jumping at being called out so openly. "... Nothing..."

"I believe someone has caught the attention of our dear friend," Ignis states, casually pointing across the room.

The other three follow his finger, spotting a young woman dressed in a handmaid's outfit laughing softly and pouring some water into the cups of a few royal advisors on the other side of the table who seem to be thoroughly enjoying her company. You pause for a moment as you stand up before giving a cute wave, and a young, dark-haired soldier sitting with Angeal quickly grins and waves back to you.

"A-Ah-haha – what? Her? No, she's ugly," Prompto blurts out, scratching his neck before he takes a large gulp of water.

"Ugly?" Noctis repeats with a crinkle of his nose, clearly not believing his friend. "I wouldn't call her ugly."

"She's the newest handmaid. Just came to Lucis this morning, with Iris," Gladiolus explains.

"She's very pleasant looking," Ignis points out, and Prompto feels like he wants to die there on the spot if he has to last another minute with telling them what he saw in the courtyard. "She looks healthy," Ignis adds with a nod.

"Why are you talking about her like she's a horse being sold to a breeder?" Noctis asks his advisor. "Pleasant looking? Healthy?"

"It's a compliment," Ignis replies as he haughtily pushes his glasses further up his nose.

"In your world, maybe," Gladiolus teases as Prompto slams his empty glass on the table and barely manages to suppress a burp.

Well, at least he's no longer thirsty.

"Those guys keep staring at you," Riku mutters quietly, reaching out to grab your wrist and pull you to a stop as you walk past him.

You look past your shoulder, spotting a man you know is the Prince of Lucis sitting with Gladiolus and his sandy-haired advisor and blond best friend, whose names escape you at the moment (there's only so many names you can remember, after all). And sure enough, they're all staring at you quite shamelessly.

"Maybe they're just parched," you muse, patting the water jug clutched in your arms as you shoot Riku a grin and head around the table, towards the four boys.

"Knock 'em dead," he calls out after you, and you grit your teeth at just how humiliating he can be.

You stroll down the table, headed straight towards them. They don't even hear or see you coming, as they're already back in a heated conversation about who knows what. You take a moment to fight off a laugh of excitement at finally meeting this group before you clear your throat.

They all stop talking immediately, their gazes snapping up to you as you stand behind them.

"Water?" you offer with a cute smile as you hold out the jug with both hands.

You swear the blond turns as red as a tomato as his blue eyes lock with yours before he quickly turns forward and avoids your gaze.

"We're fine, thanks, but I think our friend would like some," Gladiolus tells you as he points a finger to Prompto, a devilish smirk on his face.

With a nod you lean in, your hair brushing over the blond's shoulder as you pour some water into his empty glass. He looks over at you, his expression a mixture of terrified and amazed as he drinks you in. Your lips immediately curl up in a predatory smile.

_He knows who I am._

"Enjoy," you coo in his ear, giggling as you watch his face somehow turn even redder, before an empty glass is shoved in your face.

The Prince doesn't even look back at you as he holds out his glass, shaking it once for emphasis. You just stare at the glass for a second before you sloppily pour some water in, "accidentally" spilling some extra liquid over and onto his hand.

"Hey!" he snaps, glaring back at you. "Haven't you been trained at all?"

"My apologies, Your Highness. I'm brand new but eager to learn, if you'll be a little patient," you tell him, hoping he doesn't pick up on your sarcasm as you give the four of them a respectful bow of your head.

With that you walk away, back down the table as you scan the room for empty glasses. Once you see that everyone has full glasses, you quickly make a beeline to Ven's side and slump next to him in his position against the wall.

"That guy sucks," you mutter, staring at Noctis for a moment.

"Who, the Prince?" Ven asks, obviously having watched your exchange. "You did kind of spill water on him."

"It was slightly cold water, not boiling! He's an entitled brat."

"He's... difficult, I've heard," Ven concedes. "But, brat or not, we're here to help him and his family."

"Whatever," you grumble, toying with the jug of water as you turn your glare down to it instead.

"Ah, someone doesn't like sharing power," Ven realizes with a laugh. "Gotta get used to it, [Name]. He and his father are in charge here. We're just along for the ride."

"He could at least try to be nice!" you exclaim, earning the attention of a few people in the room who quickly return to their meals when they realize it's just a handmaid and a soldier talking. "So, what happened to the body?"

"Done and done. No one will find him," Ven tells you.

"I guess that's good," you reply, smiling up at him just as the sound of metal hitting glass rings through the room.

You both look up at the front of the room, where King Regis is slowly standing to his feet and clearing his throat.

"Thank you all for joining us this lovely evening," the King's voice booms through the room. He sure knows how to capture an audience. "I wish it were under more pleasant circumstances, but it is my unfortunate duty to inform everyone that this afternoon, a Niflheim soldier snuck into the kingdom and attempted to murder a handmaid employed at this palace, right in the middle of the marketplace."

Gasps echo throughout the room, shock running through the royal family and their loyal confidantes. King Regis holds up a hand, clearly not finished with his announcement yet.

"Thankfully, this young lady is alright, to my knowledge. But unfortunately, the would-be murderer managed to escape from the palace. His location is currently unknown," King Regis continues, earning more gasps around the room. "I wish I had more answers for everyone at this moment, but alas, I am in the dark. We will keep everyone apprised of any updates in this case. Until he is caught, or we have better information, please use the utmost caution... both in the palace, and in the city. Thank you."

You actually feel a little bad at lying to the entire kingdom within only a couple hours of living here, and it's only made worse when your gaze lands on Zack's. He's staring at you with a troubled expression, as if silently asking if you're okay. You give him a quick nod and a smile, and he pretends to brush some sweat from his forehead in relief, his grin only widening when he realizes you're now laughing at his antics.

"New friend?"

"Huh?" you hum, tearing your gaze from electric blue eyes and instead landing on light cerulean. "Yeah, that's the soldier who saved me. Zack."

"I know. I recognize him," Ven tells you curtly.

"Oh, Ven, please don't tell me this is the moment you decide to act like your brother," you complain, though your thoughts are interrupted when you notice Noctis' best friend is abruptly leaving the room like his pants are on fire. "By the way, do you think that guy knows who we are?" you add, nodding to the blond's retreating figure.

"Um, I doubt it," Ven replies, since the kid looks like he's about to have a heart attack.

"He acted weird when I was over there," you continue.

"That's probably because your breasts were rubbing against his back," Ven retorts, and you roll your eyes.

"Well, can you hold down the fort? I'm gonna go check it out," you decide, patting Ven on the arm and shooting him a smile as you brush past him and head after the blond. "See you, Venny."

"Yeah, bye," Ven mutters are he watches you for a moment, his arms crossed over his chest as his lips are pulled down in a frown.

You've always been a bit of a tease, but living on Earth is only making you a million times worse, he tells himself as he releases a sigh and rests the back of his head against the stone wall.

You, on the other hand, practically burst into the hallway, searching for a sign of your target.

You're still trying to find your way around this place, and it's easy to get lost with all of the winding, identical hallways. Thankfully, you spot a flash of black just in the distance making a sharp right, heading through a doorway. With a deep breath you snap your fingers, disappearing and then reappearing in the same doorway through which he had just walked.

You're standing outside, in the cold night's air atop a very tall balcony. From this view you can easily see the entire kingdom, stretching from the mountain to your right to the moonlit beach and ocean to your left. It's a beautiful sight, the only other person sharing it a nervous man resting his shaky hands on the stone railing overlooking the view.

"Hello?" you call out, and he jumps at least a foot before he glances over his shoulder.

The second he realizes it's you, he releases a nervous squeak as he scrambles away from the balcony, trying to reach the second doorway to your left. He takes a step, only to have you suddenly appear in front of him accompanied by a dramatic gust of wind.

"Don't be afraid," you quickly coo, holding your hands in front of you in a symbol of defeat. "I just want to talk."

"I'm, uh, busy," he stammers, trying to step around you.

You reach out a hand, your arm blocking his path as you flash him a soft grin.

"Do you... know my name?" you ask, cutting to the chase to save the poor boy from having a panic attack.

"No," he lies unconvincingly, his eyes looking anywhere but you.

As his gaze is darting around the balcony, desperate not to meet your eyes, you finally take a moment to study him. His eyes are a deep shade of blue, and his hair is a light blond, a bit softer than Ven's hair. He's wearing all black, including a black leather bracelet, which is contrasted greatly by the innocent freckles dotting his face. He's absolutely adorable, and this exchange suddenly takes a whole different turn for you.

His gaze finally flits down to yours – since he has a few inches on you – and his look is absolutely pleading.

"I swear, I didn't see anything," he tells you, his voice an odd combination of begging and assertive.

You, however, falter at his words. You've been so distracted by studying him up close, you half-forgot you have a mini crisis on your hands.

"Wait... what did you see?" you ask, dropping your hand to your side as you confidence immediately wavers.

"Um... nothing?" he replies, more a question than a statement.

It's clear he knows who you are, so you decide to just be as blunt as possible. What's the harm, at this point?

"Listen, you obviously saw something, and trust me – you'd much rather deal with me than Vanitas. So, you need to let me know what happened so I can help you," you explain, trying not to let your nerves get the best of you.

You're inwardly terrified, but you can't let him see that side of you. The last thing you need is a mortal who can hold something over your head... or for Ansem to pull you back from Olympus before your mission even starts.

His eyes search yours for a moment before he sighs and takes a deep breath, blurting out: "ISawTheGodVanitasKillThatNiflheimSoldierPleaseDon'tKillMe."

You take a second to go over everything he just rambled before your eyes widen in horror. Oh shit, that's what he saw?!

"You've got to be kidding me," you mutter mostly to yourself, closing your eyes for a moment as you let your head drop back in annoyance.

You could kill Vanitas.

"Do you really think I'd hurt you?" you finally ask, opening your eyes just in time to see the man nod his head in agreement. "Tsk. Clearly you don't know me very well. You don't need to be scared of me," you promise, taking a step closer to him as your eyes lock with his, your pupils holding him in. "I'm just a handmaid, and that man you saw is just a soldier. We aren't Gods and Goddesses."

"... But... you're not a handmaid?" he mutters.

You merely blink at him, and he blinks back.

"No, I'm just a handmaid," you repeat, making sure he's staring directly into your pupils. "When you were in the courtyard, all you saw was the Niflheim soldier escaping, running down the stairs and away from the palace. You saw nothing and no one else."

His pupils widen for a moment before they relax, and a vacant expression briefly takes over his face before he starts to grin.

"Oh yeah... Talk about dropping the ball," he laughs, though his gaze almost immediately narrows. "Wait, why are we standing out here in the cold? And why am I out here with you? Who are you?"

You sigh, only feeling somewhat victorious. Clearly, you hadn't fully thought this plan through.

"I was standing out here when you came outside for some fresh air," you decide is the most plausible story. "My name's [Name]. Today's my first day as a handmaid at the palace," you add, extending a hand towards him with a bright smile.

He immediately grabs your hand with an excited grin, all doubts thrown out the window at the prospect of meeting a new friend.

"Prompto Argentum," he introduces with an exaggerated bow as he still holds onto your hand, causing you to laugh lightly. "Lowly son of a commoner and loyal companion to Prince Noctis, at your service."

"It's a pleasure," you tell him with a bow of your own, giving his hand one last shake before you gently drop hi grasp. "Thank you for standing out here with me. I just, got a little overwhelmed inside, hearing about that escaped soldier. I should head back in, though."

It's a pathetic lie, but he seems to buy it judging by the sympathetic look suddenly on his face.

"Overwhelming? Why, because Noct gave you trouble for spilling some water?" he asks, chuckling a little at the memory.

"Oh. You remember that?" you question, doing your best to hide your amusement. "It was an honest mistake. But he does seem a little..."

"Grumpy?" Prompto guesses. "Yeah, that's good ol' Noct. Heart of gold, but he can take some getting used to. He's not all that friendly to strangers."

"l guess I'll wait to see that other side of him," you muse with a small shrug. "Like I said, though, I should be getting back..."

Your gaze darts to the doorway, and he finally takes the hint.

"Shoot, sorry, sorry. Listen, if anyone gives you any trouble for vanishing for so long, just tell them you were helping me out," he insists, grabbing onto your shoulder to gently lead you away from the balcony and back inside.

"You're sweet," you realize, shooting him a cheeky smile as he looks down at you. "You're sweet, and I like your freckles."

Prompto pauses for a second as he just stares at you, mouth agape as the fog clouding his mind starts to lift. He's still a little confused how he came to be standing outside with a random handmaid, and why you're now acting so familiar with him. The other handmaids will only rarely make eye contact with the people living in the palace, but you have no issue staring directly at him with a bright smile on your face as you boldly compliment him. And, now that he's really looking at you, that compliment seems to mean a little bit more. He's not exactly used to being complimented by pretty girls.

"O-Oh... Well, thanks," he replies with an embarrassed laugh that only causes your smile to grow. "And I like your... teeth?"

He could hit himself for being so stupid.

"Thanks, I made them myself."

"Wooow, impressive," he teases, nudging his shoulder against yours before he pauses once more, realizing that now he's the one acting too friendly with you. But it's hard to stop as you just keep smiling up at him. "Well, you did a good job."

"I know," you respond with a casual shrug, though you do a double take once you realize Vanitas is marching down the hallway towards the two of you with a not-very-happy look on his face.

"Friend of yours?" Prompto asks, noticing the guy is staring right at you.

"Something like that," you concede as Vanitas comes to a stop right in front of the two of you. "Can we help you?" you add rather brattily to him.

"Beat it," Vanitas tells Prompto, his pupils locking with the human's as he glances over at him.

"Okay," Promto eagerly agrees without putting up a fight thanks to Vanitas' manipulation before he swiftly turns to you. "It's nice to meet you, [Name]. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around."

"Yeah, looking forward to it," you tell him honestly, watching as his gaze slowly breaks with yours and he turns to walk down the hall.

After a couple seconds, you glance towards Vanitas with an annoyed expression.

"What do you want?" you snap once Prompto's out of ear reach. "Do you know what I just had to do? That guy saw you kill that soldier, you idiot!"

You reach out to smack Vanitas as you speak, but he manages to hop out of your way just in time.

"I hope you took care of it," he muses casually, golden eyes locking with yours as he starts to circle you.

"I did, actually. You're welcome."

Vanitas just stares blankly at you as he steps in front of you, eyes narrowed.

"So, he doesn't remember?" Vanitas asks.

"Nope, no clue. So, again... You're welcome."

He scoffs softly, though he starts to run a hand through his hair as his gaze darts away from you and out of the doorway, towards the night's sky in the distance. It looks like he's off in a different world, grappling with his thoughts. Finally, his gaze meets yours, an expression of actual remorse on his face.

"... Sorry. For killing the guy who tried to kill you," he mutters awkwardly.

It's as close to an apology as you'll ever get.

"It's fine. We're fine," you add, reaching a hand out to loosely grab his in yours to give his fingers a squeeze. "Just... stop treating me like your property."

"I know. I'm really not trying to," he points out, though you don't entirely believe him. "I just worry about you sometimes. That a crime?"

"It is if you start murdering people."

"... Okay, fair point," he agrees hesitantly.

He's almost like a wounded puppy right now, his head slightly lowered and his gaze anxious. You really can't stay mad for too long when he's acting like this.

"Just so you know, I like this side of you much better," you tell him, running a hand across his chest as you walk past him. "You should stop being so pissy all the time."

Before you can move too far away he grabs your wrist, pulling back and into his chest as he leans down and presses his lips against yours. You briefly kiss back, your fingers dancing down his neck as his hand cups the back of your head before you pull back, your eyes meeting his golden ones. It's not exactly the first time you've kissed, but you try not to make it a habit

"Get to bed, Van. I'll see you in the morning," you murmur, wanting to get away as fast as possible.

He runs a thumb down your cheek before he nods in agreement, grabbing your chin and pulling you up into a quick kiss.

"'Night, [Name]," he mutters, insecurity finally leaking onto his face as he stares down at you.

"See? You're cute like this," you joke as you pat his cheek before you head down to the dining hall.

"I'll keep that in mind," he calls out sarcastically after you just as you turn the corner.

And of course, you manage to run smack into someone much taller than you. With a grunt you step back, finding yourself face-to-face with stunningly light blue eyes.

"Hey, Zack," you greet with a smile as soon as you recognize him. "What are you doing out here?"

"Bored. Figured I'd head out and try to find you," he replies, falling into step beside you as you both continue your walk towards the dining hall. "Where'd you disappear to?"

"Oh, you noticed that?" you question with a frown. You thought you had been more discrete. "I just needed some fresh air. I hadn't heard that soldier escaped."

"I'm sure he's halfway to Niflheim by now. There's no need to worry," he comforts you, rubbing a hand up and down your upper back for a brief moment before he retracts his hand with a slightly panicked look at his sudden closeness. "Besides, the palace is safe."

"Yeah, I guess," you concur with a district lack of enthusiasm, not wanting to appear too nonchalant. After all, a normal human would be a little freaked out upon hearing someone who tried to kill them is on the loose. "How was dinner, though?"

"Delicious!" Zack instantly reacts, a look of excitement appearing on his face. "Angeal was being a stick in the mud, but what else is new?"

"Angeal? Isn't he some kind of war hero?" you ask, feigning a lack of knowledge.

"Yeah, something like that," he mutters bitterly in response. "But, y'know, he's not the only one. Just the flashiest."

"He doesn't seem very flashy," you point out, enjoying greatly seeing the seemingly all-too confident male suddenly lashing out at those he perceives as being better.

"... Okay, maybe he's not flashy," Zack concedes with a chuckle as he scratches the side of his face. "I love the guy, it's just hard living in his shadow sometimes."

His honesty is refreshing, since most people tend to handle you with kid gloves while simultaneously refusing to open up about themselves.

"I'm sure that's not true. He's just been doing this longer," you argue.

"Well, yeah. Guy has, like, three years on me. But just you watch – I'll be as good as him someday," Zack tells you with a decisive nod.

"Something tells me you will," you agree with a smile, finding his positivity impossible to ignore; it's infectious and you only want to join in. "Who knows, maybe even sooner than you think."

"You know something I don't know?" he asks with a laugh.

"Only that good things come to those who wait," you muse, giving a side glance towards the people starting to trickle out of the dining hall. Apparently, the meal's over. "You should get going, though. I can't imagine it would bode well for either of us if we're caught slacking around in the hallway."

"Yeah, I don't wanna get you in trouble on your first day," Zack agrees, reaching a hand out to gently bop a loosely-closed fist against your chin. "Glad I was able to run into you, [Name]. Go get some sleep."

"If you insist. Enjoy sleeping in a tent," you call out to him as he starts to walk around the hall to find Angeal.

He gives you a face of mock-offense as he rests a hand over his chest.

"Ouch, low blow," he complains, though his smile gives away his general amusement.

With a smile and a wave, you turn around, and your smile only widens when you spot Naminé walking right towards you.

"There you are! I was worried about you," she tells you as she loops her arm through yours, pulling you towards the hallway leading to your bedrooms.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout disappearing," you apologize sheepishly, feeling like a broken record at this point.

"It's okay. And understandable, after what happened today."

"I'm really not worried. I'm sure that guy's long gone by now," you reason, knowing he's really buried somewhere where he won't be found. "So, is it bedtime, or do we have more chores to do?"

"No, it's time for bed. The servants handle the cleaning, while we try to get some rest for tomorrow. It's important we look good, should the King be receiving guests."

The vanity of humans rivals even those of immortals.

"Ah, yes, of course," you agree with a giggle, which she shares.

At that moment, you're glad to have made a friend in Naminé. She's like a breath of fresh air, compared to the mission ahead of you.

But most of all, you're just glad you managed to evade recognition – for now. Though it's all too clear you must be more careful from this moment on.

You can't afford another slip up.

[♥]

_Waves crashing along the beach is the first thing Roxas sees._

_The second thing he notices is that the water isn't blue. No, it's deep red, as dark as blood flowing straight from the vein._

_It's with a feeling of dread he realizes it IS blood._

_The entire beach of Lucis is stained red with blood, the gates to the city blown open and revealing the city caught aflame. Screams and screeches of people being tortured and dying ring through the air, as does the smell of smoke and another unmistakable stench._

_Death._

Roxas wakes up with a gasp, his hair stuck to his forehead as he's drenched in sweat. He's panting for air, a shaky hand running down his sticky face as he glances around his room.

What was that...?

"You okay?"

He lets out a very unmanly shriek of shock, his gaze darting to the person he had somehow missed sitting next to him in a chair.

"Axel?" Roxas asks, barely able to believe it's really him. Is he still dreaming? "Why are you in my room?" Roxas presses, starting to lose his patience.

Friends or not, this feels a bit like a violation.

"You were screaming. Heard it out in the hallway," Axel tells him simply, and an embarrassed look flashes over Roxas' face for a moment. "Wanna tell me about it?"

Roxas' blue eyes narrow in sudden distrust. He trusts Axel, he does... but he seems so interested in these dreams, more than an average friend would be. His suspicions are officially piqued in this moment.

"No, I think I need to go see the King as soon as possible," Roxas replies briskly as he pulls back the sheets to crawl out of bed.

Before he can swing his legs out, Axel's hands are pressed against his shoulders to keep him in place. Emerald eyes meet blue, and for a moment Roxas swears his friend's pupils start to swirl before all fight leaves him.

"Of course. But why don't you tell me what you saw first?" Axel asks, and Roxas can't think of a reason why he shouldn't.

And with that, he explains everything he just saw – the beach, the blood, the fires... the death. By the end, Axel's eyes are wide, and the man who usually looks so calm actually appears slightly panicked.

"Can I speak to the King now?" Roxas asks, though he wonders why he's asking for permission.

"Oh. Yeah, of course. I'll go with you," he offers, releasing Roxas' shoulders as he pushes himself up from his chair. "Are you okay, though?"

"I'm fine. I think," Roxas replies with a sigh. "I just wish I knew why this kept happening to me," he adds as the two make their way out of Roxas' room, still dressed in their sleeping robes and slippers.

Thankfully the palace is just a short walk from the temple.

"You've been chosen," Axel responds, awkwardly clearing his throat as Roxas shoots him a weird look. "I mean, that's what the legends say, right? Those who see visions from the Elders have been chosen as their messenger. You're the lucky one, Rox."

"I don't feel very lucky," he grumbles bitterly, causing the redhead beside him to give a smirk of amusement.

Oh, Roxas. If only you knew.

[♥]

It was a relatively quiet morning in the palace, so far. It was too early for breakfast, but you decided to get up early and go for a walk, to better acquaint yourself with the confusing maze of hallways.

And, just your luck, you happen to see Ven walking around in a hallway near the King's chambers. He's dressed in a weird all-white outfit, but it's clearly him. Maybe he's wearing his sleeping robes? The thought makes you giggle internally.

"Morning, Ven," you greet, breathing out a sigh of relief at sight of the blond.

The guy in question, however, doesn't stop as you call out his name. Figuring he must be mad at you for something, you merely roll your eyes as you jog down the hall towards him.

"Ven!" you repeat, reaching a hand out to grab his shoulder.

The male stops, glancing back to look at you, glancing down at your hand, and then again meeting your gaze.

"That's not my name," he tells you, gently brushing your hand from him. "I'm a priest at the temple."

Your mouth hangs open almost comically as you study him. He's right, he isn't Ven. His hair is a little darker, as are his eyes, and his voice is much more serious.

"O-Oh, excuse me," you stammer, giving him a quick bow as you take a step back from him. "You just look... a lot like a friend of mine."

Roxas is still a little stunned from his meeting with King Regis, who actually met with him in his private chambers after waking up to hear about Roxas' dream. Furthermore, he's exhausted from a distinct lack of sleep. But he's still able to recognize when a pretty women is standing right before him, suddenly shy and quiet.

"I'm Roxas," he introduces, holding out a hand to you before you can take more than a few steps back. "Are you new? I've never seen you before."

You stare at his hand before finally allowing a small smile to grace your face.

"[Name]. Brand new," you greet, grabbing his hand in a quick shake. "I'm sorry for the case of mistaken identity. Have a good day."

With a bow of your head, you're halfway down the hallway, practically running from this random guy as fast as your legs will take you.

He, on the other hand, is watching you with a slight tilt to his head, as if he can't believe his eyes.

You called him Ven, of all names - which is funny, since he works at the temple of Ventus. And Roxas definitely recognizes you from the day prior, when he watched you walk past his temple with a man who looked freakishly like him, at least from afar. To make things even weirder, you share the same name as the Goddess of Love. Not to mention how strange Axel's been acting of late, as if he knew you and your mysterious companion...

Something very unusual is going on, he quickly realizes. And perhaps it's up to him to figure out exactly what's happening around Lucis lately.


	5. A Family Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls out from the shadows, bushy-haired and wide-eyed*
> 
> Hey guys! Yes, I'm alive! XD
> 
> Life's been a little crazy lately, but I've not disappeared! I wouldn't do that to y'all! I'm still gonna continue this series, and the epilogues for Cheating Destiny, but my schedule now is pretty nuts. I'll not be updating as frequently as I used to, but I'm gonna aim for once per week now that things are more settled.
> 
> So, with that, enjoy!

 

As you stand there in front of Ven's apparent look-alike, a confused look on his face as he studies you, you're lost in thought. He looks so much like Ven, it's almost hard to believe they aren't the same person. But apparently they aren't, since this man is named Roxas and is currently looking at you like you're a stranger.

It's then you realize this is the man Axel spoke of, who lives in Ven's temple and has been greeted by visions from the Elders. But if he's here in the palace... could he have had another vision, after which the King summoned his presence?

"[Name]. Brand new," you introduce, grabbing his hand in a quick shake when you finally notice the freaked out expression he's sporting. "I'm sorry for the case of mistaken identity. Have a good day."

It's an abrupt farewell, but you don't exactly want to stay long with someone you mistook for an undercover God. With a bow of your head, you're halfway down the hallway in a flash, practically running from this random guy as fast as your legs will take you. You can feel his eyes on you, boring into your back as you hurry away.

But there's no time to worry, as you find yourself face-to-face with Ven as soon as you turn the nearest corner. He looks as cheery as always, oblivious to your confusion.

"Ven?" you inquire with skepticism.

"Yeah, who else would I be?" he asks with a good-natured laugh.

You glance over your shoulder, frowning a bit as you think of the boy you just met.

"You'd be surprised," you mutter as you glance up at Ven once more, who's now shooting you a look of bewilderment identical to the one Roxas just gave you not one minute prior. "Sorry, I just... met that guy who looks just like you."

"The priest?" Ven guesses, and you nod in agreement. "Huh. That's weird. Priests aren't supposed to leave their temples."

"I know the protocol that temples follow," you remind him with a dry look, not exactly in the mood to be treated like the 'new girl' today. "I do wonder why he looks so much like you, though."

"I mean, he can't look that much like me," Ven argues, feeling a little self-conscious as he trails after you down the wide hallway.

"No, he really does," you point out bluntly. "He looks more like you than Vanitas does, and he's your actual brother."

"Sometimes I question that," Ven quickly interjects, unsure how exactly the two of them are actually related.

"Very mature, Venny," you tell him with a smug smile before you push him away from you and down the hall, in the opposite direction. "Now get outta here. I need to prep for breakfast, and you need to do... whatever it is you guards do."

"Stand around mostly," Ven replies as you wrench open the door leading to the dining hall. "Be sure to make the room nice and pretty," he adds as you shoot him one last look.

"Only for you, darling," you tell him with a wave before you dart inside, leaving him alone in the hallway so he can continue to obsessively fret over his doppelgänger.

"There you are," Larxene greets as soon as you step into the dining hall, her voice a biting growl as she storms over to you. The soles of her shoes clomp loudly against the stone floor, echoing around the room as she approaches you. "What took you so long?"

"I was assisting a priest who got lost in the hallways," you lie, putting on your sweetest smile as you give her a bow of your head. "My apologies."

She merely watches you for a moment, a sneer growing on her face as she scoffs and turns on her heels.

"Well, regardless, you're still late. Help Naminé and Kairi set up the plates and glasses, then get out of here before the guests arrive."

"Of course," you agree, thankful you'll be working with the two girls.

You hadn't spent much time with Kairi, the older sister of Naminé, but she's nice enough, her hair is a pretty shade of red and her eyes are bright blue, complimented by a warm smile. You wonder if something in the water causes everyone's eyes in Lucis to be blue.

"Morning!" Kairi greets with a bubbly smile as you hurry over to her and Naminé.

"Morning. What can I do?" you ask them.

"Well, I did the plates already. Why don't you help Nam with the settings?" Kairi suggests, nodding to the pile of forks, knives, and spoons on the table.

"Sure," you agree, finding the menial tasks oddly relaxing.

It's nice busying yourself with an easy assignment like sorting out cutlery so you can disappear into your thoughts. You can't stop thinking about Roxas, not only because of his similarity to Ven but also because of his connection to the strange visions about war coming to Lucis.

You had to know more.

And, unfortunately for your sanity, that means it's time to pay Axel a visit.

[♥]

After maybe half an hour of putting together the dining hall and finishing preparations for breakfast, your group of handmaids trail out of the room. Once the royals and their confidantes have finished eating, then the servants and guards get to eat whatever is left over. It's a bit of a primitive system, but you're not exactly in a position to complain.

The second you walk out of the room, you spot a blond standing on the other side of the hallway, nervously fussing with his hair as he faces opposite from your group.

"Isn't that Prompto?" Kairi asks excitedly the moment she spots him.

It's well known to you by now that all the girls working in the palace are obsessed with the crowned Prince of Lucis and his loyal gang of friends. Each of the four has his own group of girls (and guys) following after them like lost puppies. You, however, could hardly care less, barely able to register the strange, outgoing-yet-shy sexuality of humans.

Though it's hard to ignore that Prompto is definitely adorable, you note to yourself as he glances over his shoulder and immediately locks eyes with yours. A smile of recognition appears on his face as he stands a little taller, pushing himself up from his slouching position against the wall.

"Hey there," he greets as you walk past him.

He starts to follow you down the hall, and you can't stop yourself from smiling. You pretend not to hear him, but you do slow down, allowing everyone else to move ahead of you and give the two of you some space.

"Good morning," you finally reply once they're a safe distance away. "What brings you down here so early? I figured you'd still be sleeping."

"I've been known to get up early... on occasion," he corrects as you send him a disbelieving look. "So, how's your morning going so far?"

"Uneventful. Just set the tables for your breakfast. You're welcome," you respond, a teasing grin pulling at your lips as he suddenly looks a little uncomfortable. "It's an honor to help the royal family in such a way," you add in an attempt to ease his discomfort.

You really aren't sure where this submissive/kiss-up aspect of your personality is coming from, but it seems to be working. No one's questioned your loyalty or your background, at least not yet. For all they know, you're just another maid.

"Oh... Well, we really appreciate it," Prompto tells you, his confidence suddenly depleted at the thought of you having to work for the palace for little to no pay.

"Yeah, your friend the Prince seems really grateful for all of our help," you can't help but blurt out partially under your breath.

It's not that his attitude the night prior bothered you, per se, but you had been thinking about his brusque nature more than you'd like to admit. Not too much. Definitely not obsessively. But more than you'd like for just some human.

"Aw, like I said last night, ya just gotta give Noct a chance to warm up. He ain't so bad once you get to know him," Prompto assures you with a shrug.

"Hardly a ringing endorsement," you point out with a laugh, coming to a stop as you thumb over your shoulder towards the handmaid's quarters. "This is me, though. I'm sure you need to be getting to breakfast with everyone anyway."

"Yeah..." Prompto agrees with a sigh, looking down the hall and back towards the dining room. Another meal surrounded by the rich and famous of Lucis awaits him, while he's lucky if he can remember to use the proper silverware and not spill food all over himself. This is hardly his comfort zone. "Ever feel like you just don't belong?" he asks softly, his eyes darting up to meet yours.

The words are out of his mouth before he remembers who he's talking to. But, he feels comfortable around you, as if he can divulge his deepest secrets. It's a strange feeling, almost inexplicable since he doesn't know the slightest thing about you. But perhaps it goes along with the draw he feels towards you, which is what brought him downstairs at this ungodly hour in the first place.

"You feel like you don't belong here?" you repeat in confusion as you tilt your head to the side.

He definitely acted like he ran the palace.

"It's not that, I love the food and pampering. It's just..." he trails off with a sigh, "too much, sometimes. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve it. Like, who am I to live such a life, and why am I not stuck working amongst the maids and guards?" he asks, sounding and looking very much so like a wounded puppy.

You take a step closer to him, resting your hand on his shoulder in an act of comfort.

"Y'know, bloodline doesn't mean everything. It sounds like you're here because of who you are, not what you are," you point out.

The lingering doubt is evident as he speaks – doubt in himself, and in his position. But, by the time the final word is out of your mouth, his gaze brightens and he breaks out in the grin you're used to seeing on his face, as if all doubt is suddenly erased.

"Maybe! But, y'know, I do love it here. So don't start feeling too bad for me," he adds, his personality officially doing a complete 180 as your hand slowly drops from him. "Sorry, I don't know why I'm complaining to you. Can I ask what's on the menu today?"

"I'm actually not sure. Sorry," you admit with a small shrug.

"Ah, no worries. A surprise breakfast is the best breakfast," he reasons with a sly wink that would cause you to turn as red as a tomato if you weren't a Goddess and pretty much immune to the charms of humans. "Guess I should let you go, though," he realizes with a frown that almost looks more like a pout.

"Yeah, you have a breakfast to get to and I have work to do," you agree as you nod your chin forward, down the hall leading towards the dining room. "Thanks for stopping by. I like talking to you."

"Yeah, so do I," he agrees with a shy smile. He stares at you for a few seconds in silence before he clears his throat and starts to walk backwards, still watching you. "See you soon?"

"I'm working dinner, so I'll see you tonight," you tell him, giving him a wave just as he turns on his heel and saunters down the hall, away from you and with a confident grin gracing his face.

It's probably not the smartest idea to become friends with a human while you're living undercover. But who are you to turn down the friendship of someone so pure and kind? Especially when most of your time is spent with people like Riku and Vanitas who seem to simply enjoy making your life as hellish as possible.

"Hey, I think we need to do some cleaning," Naminé speaks up, appearing out of nowhere and causing you to squeak in surprise.

How long had she been there anyway?

"Oh. Right now?" you ask.

"I mean, yeah, in a few minutes. Why?" she presses, noticing your apprehension.

"Because I need to head out of the palace for an hour or so. Will you cover for me?" you ask, your eyes locking with hers.

Her face turns blank for a moment before she nods, fully under your power as your pupils hypnotically swirl.

"Sure. Have fun," she tells you, her voice almost robotic as she tears her gaze from yours and starts to walk back down the hallway leading towards the handmaids' bedrooms.

You feel bad using your power on your friend, but it's a necessary evil. You're here to investigate, not make friends.

With a determined look and a spring in your step, you hurry down the winding hallways, wondering why exactly this palace is so freaking big as you manage to not get lost.

In only a couple minutes you're standing at the entrance to the palace, admiring the soft, orange glow over Lucis and the ocean in the distance as the sun starts to rise. Heaving a sigh, you draw you coat against your body for warmth as you rush down the tall, marble staircase leading to the city below. The air is brisk, giving your body a pleasing chill as the wind blows past you. Thankfully, Ventus' temple is very close to the palace, only a few hundred steps away once you reach the bottom of the stairs.

You glance up, taking a moment to soak in the sight of the absolutely sunning temple before you head up the stairs leading to it. It's early enough that most of the city is still sleeping, but knowing priests as you do, they're likely all awake and working. The city is quiet, however, making it feel completely unoccupied.

"Can I help you?" a voice booms out the second your foot reaches the top step.

Your gaze darts to the right towards the source of the voice, where you spot a rather short man around your (human) age with grayish-blue hair.

"Good morning. I'm sorry for intruding, but I need to see a priest who works here at the temple. His name is Axel."

"Axel?" the man repeats, his nose crinkling up in distaste. "May I ask why a handmaid at the palace needs to see him?"

"Just bring him to me," you reply, not feeling bad in the slightest for locking eyes with the man and asserting your control over him.

He doesn't even hesitate, turning on his heel and marching into the temple to find your redheaded companion. As you wait, you stare out at the city in the distance, watching as the sun continues to rise and Lucis starts to wake for another day. The thought that this city might be under siege soon is enough to make your stomach tie into knots. It's impossible to think of this beautiful city as anything but peaceful.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a smug voice calls out.

You glance over your shoulder to see Axel walking towards you, exiting the temple.

"We have to talk," you tell the God as you turn to fully face him.

"Wow, straight to business. I love it when you take charge," Axel tells you as he reaches out to place a hand on your shoulder, which you quickly brush off.

"I met Roxas," you state, smiling as the grin on Axel's face is quickly wiped off. "Why was he at the palace this morning to meet with the King?"

"Oh. You saw that?" Axel asks, suddenly not looking quite as cocky as an anxious look grows. You nod, and he sighs. "Yeah, he had another vision last night."

"Do tell," you reply wryly.

"It was pretty much the same as before... War in Lucis," Axel tells you, sounding apprehensive, as if he's unsure of your reaction. "All he mentioned was fire and blood. I didn't want to freak you out when all he saw was more of the same."

"You weren't going to tell me?!" you snap, grabbing the man by the forearm to drag him closer to you. "You're supposed to be here to help us, Axe. Not hide secrets."

"Yeah, because divulging information that will cause this type of a reaction is definitely going to keep you level-headed," Axel retorts with a roll of his emerald green eyes as he shakes you off of him. "Relax. It's just a few visions. For all we know he just has an overactive imagination."

"Is that really what you think?" you ask with a disbelieving look and a dry tone.

"Well, no, but I've been wrong before," Axel tells you with a shrug of his shoulders. He takes a step towards you, resting his hands on your shoulders as he leans closer to you. "Take a deep breath. Stop worrying. We'll figure out what's going on soon."

"Will we?" you press, feeling oddly vulnerable.

Someone who looks like the splitting image of one of your closest friends keeps having visions of Lucis' fall, and you're supposed to calm down?

Yeah, right.

"Of course we will. We run the world, [Name]. Nothing's gonna happen without our knowledge or control," he tells you with a wide and surprisingly comforting grin.

For once, the man's presence is calming and not stressful. You allow a smile to leak onto your face as you give him a reassuring nod and take a step closer to him, wrapping your arms around his waist as you pull him into a hug.

"Thanks, Axe," you murmur into his chest as he wraps his arms around your shoulders to hold you against him.

The edges of his lips curl up into an amused smirk as he rests his chin on the top of your head. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy standing so close to you. Though you're friends, he's always wanted to be closer, like how you are with Ven, Riku, even Vanitas. And, funnily enough, it seems like this crisis is turning out to be the perfect way to sneak into your inner circle.

"Don't mention it, kid."

You pull back slightly to shoot him a smile, secretly loving the sweeter side of Axel that he rarely allows to escape. Just like Vanitas, the man has two sides, and a part of you hopes he only allows you to see this one from now on.

"You should head back," Axel tells you, nodding over your shoulder in the general direction of the palace. "Feel better now, though?"

"A little," you agree with a sigh, hesitantly releasing Axel so you can run a hand up and down your arm. "I just wish I knew why this guy of all people is seeing these visions... Why him?"

"You know the answer," Axel tells you with a knowing glance towards you. "He's been chosen by the Elders."

"But why?"

"Those answers aren't for us to know," Axel reminds you, his gaze darting over your shoulder at the sudden sound of footsteps.

You glance back, eyes widening when you realize Roxas of all people is the one causing the noise as he walks towards the two of you, up the last of the stairs. You wonder how exactly you managed to beat him back, but then you realize he must have gotten lost in the winding hallways of the palace. A hint of a smile grows at that thought, before you quickly return to your stoic blank stare as soon as he reaches the top of the stairs. He finally looks up from the ground, doing a double-take when he notices you're standing with Axel.

"Oh......... hey," he greets, an awkward look growing on his face as he glances between you and Axel. "What's going on?"

"She was just leaving. Old friend from back home," Axel swiftly replies without even batting an eyelash.

It's not even a lie.

"There's no women allowed in the temple," Roxas retorts, almost seeming hostile to your presence as he avoids your gaze.

"Good thing she's not in the temple then. Relax, Roxy, her presence won't bring the wrath of the Gods upon us," Axel coos, slugging his friend lightly on the shoulder as you continue to smile warmly.

"So sorry for intruding," you add, giving a quick bow at the waist before you grab the material of your dress that's gathered around your feet as you start to head down the stairs. "Have a nice day!" you tell them with one last, lingering glance over your shoulder.

A chill of amusement runs up your spine as you realize that the blond priest is watching you with a look of intrigue, an eyebrow raised as he tries his best to figure out who exactly you are. With a faint smirk, you turn your attention down to the stairs as you continue to descend them.

Meanwhile, Axel also watches with glee as the blond's eyes stay locked on your figure like a laser.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Axel speaks up, causing Roxas to jump in shock, as he'd forgotten his friend was still standing there with him. "Just because we're priests, doesn't mean we're blind."

"Careful, Axe. You're verging on sacrilege," Roxas snaps, leading the two of them as he starts to make his way into the temple.

"Hey, I'm not the one with a staring problem," Axel jokes with a laugh, earning a glare in response. Noticing that his friend isn't a joking mood, Axel quickly sobers up. "What'd the King have to say anyway? You were gone for a long time."

"Huh? Oh... Nothing really. I just told him about what I saw, and he had me promise I'd come to him the next time I get a vision," Roxas explains with a shrug.

"Next time?" Axel repeats.

"Looks like these dreams are going to be a regular occurrence for the foreseeable future," Roxas sighs, just as Zexion steps into view from behind a tall pillar.

"You're finally back," the slate-haired male notes boredly.

"I was only gone for an hour," Roxas notes as Axel glances between the two men. "Sorry, though. I'll take the night shift to make up for my absence."

"No, it's fine. The King sent a messenger. He wants you to take it easy for the time being," Zexion states.

Roxas' head tilts to the side in confusion. It's a fairly odd request.

"I don't have to work anymore?" Roxas guesses, doing his best to decipher what exactly Zexion's saying.

"For the time being, until we can figure out what's going on. Looks like you're about to have a lot of free time on your hands. Congratulations," he notes dryly, shooting both Axel and Roxas a sneer before he continues on his way down the hallway.

"Lucky break," Axel teases, giving Roxas a nudge of his elbow.

His mind's running a mile per minute, as he asks himself for the hundredth time why exactly he's the one who's receiving these hidden messages. And what exactly ARE these messages? They're so vague and hard to interpret, yet they must be important since even the King's interest has been drawn.

"Lucky, or cursed?" Roxas asks.

"Is there a difference?" Axel hums, patting his friend on the back as he brushes past him towards the bedrooms. "Lighten up. In the end, everything will make sense."

"In the end?" Roxas repeats in confusion, but Axel's already halfway down the hall.

His robes are flowing around his body in an unusual fashion, as if he's floating on air. It's as if everything around the man has an eerie quality to it, like he's not from this world.

Now that he thinks about it, you have a similar aura around you.

As if you aren't from this world.

As if both of you are... something other than human.

With a chuckle, Roxas pushes away these thoughts and takes off after his friend, ready for a nap after such a long morning. These dreams really must be getting to him if he's starting to think his friend is something special.

Then again, is it such a crazy concept, since he's receiving these odd dreams?

Yes, he tells himself, it is that crazy to think this way. But that's not stopping him from letting his imagination run wild. The more time he spends with Axel, the more he notices something is off about him. Just like something's off with you.

Maybe he can use this sudden free time to his benefit after all.

[♥]

As you jog down the stairs leading from Ventus' temple, someone with light gray hair suddenly appears in your peripheral, walking from the shops just down the cobbled street. You fight off an eye roll at Riku's convenient presence as his gaze darts up to you and he comes to a stop.

"Why are you at the temple?" he asks, looking between you and the building.

"Why were you out of the palace?" you retort with a bratty little smirk as you stop in front of him.

"I went for a run. So, what are you doing here?" he presses, not feeling like dealing with your shit today.

Now that you take a second look at him, he does have a thin layer of sweat covering his pale skin and he's wearing looser clothes that he tends to wear when he works out. Maybe he's not doing anything suspicious after all. With a soft hum under your breath, you turn and start to walk away from the temple and back towards the palace, down the wide, cobbled road.

"I met the priest," you speak up, unable to erase the encounter from your mind.

"Ven's twin?" Riku guesses, suddenly interested in what you have to say as he hurries to catch up to you.

"Yeah, the one who's receiving visions of Lucis' downfall," you correct with a sigh. He's much more than just Ven's twin. "Roxas. Do you know anything about him?"

"Why? Future conquest?" Riku teases, earning an elbow to the side as he releases a chuckle. "Sorry, it was an easy target."

"I hate you," you grumble, crossing your arms over your chest as you start to frown in displeasure. A few moments pass in silence before you add: "Also, ew. He's a priest."

"Fair point," Riku agrees with a casual shrug, keeping his vision ahead as the two of you reach the staircase leading up to the palace. It's calming, knowing just how close the temples are to the palace. The royal family must very much so respect the Gods. "I do know some things about him."

"Of course you do."

Riku merely shoots you a blank look before he stares forward once more.

"Anyway, I know he was born to a poor mother and an absentee father," Riku continues, effectively ignoring your input. "She was a handmaid in the palace, actually. She gave birth, and one day later left him bundled up on the doorstep of Ven's temple, here in the city. He's lived amongst the priests ever since."

When you don't respond after a couple seconds, Riku glances down at you out of his peripheral vision only to see you gaping up at him, jaw slacked open.

"What?" he presses.

"How in the world do you know all of that?!" you exclaim, for once taken aback by his intel. "I know you know everything, but geez, Rik."

"It's a gift."

"That's one word for it," you mutter under your breath, earning an annoyed glare. "Poor guy, though. To grow up like that. It sounds lonely."

"I think it also explains his aversion to being around handmaids," Riku adds, connecting the dots for you as he sneaks a peek down at you. "He's cold to you, is he not?"

"Are you suddenly a therapist too?"

"Ha. Good one."

"Thanks, I thought so," you concur, knowing that Riku must be rolling his eyes at your mood today. A sudden frown grows on your face, your eyes revealing the trouble swirling through your mind. "I think he's onto me," you continue as the two of you start to slowly make your way to the palace. "He looks at me like I have two heads."

"Maybe he likes you," Riku suggests with a shrug.

"A priest?" you laugh. "Please. I'm not kidding, Rik. Between the visions and the way he looks at me, I think something weird is going on."

"Maybe he's a secret God," Riku whispers as if he's hiding some great secret as he glances down at you.

You meet his teasing expression with an irritated one.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it," you sarcastically respond with a scoff. "How's everything going as a guard anyway?" you add, wanting to change the subject.

"Boring. What's it like being a handmaid?"

"Boring," you agree with a quick nod. "We just clean and set up rooms for meals. I'm not finding out anything. Just doing chores."

"Well, no, we're not finding anything out either. But we will soon," he tells you.

"How?"

"You haven't heard?" he asks, eyebrows raised as you slowly shake your head. "The party from Niflheim is arriving here tomorrow morning, a few days ahead of schedule."

Your eyes widen, a small smile pulling at your lips as you look up at your friend.

"They're coming early?" you repeat eagerly.

"Looks like you're about to finally get your intel," he advises with a pat of his hand against your lower back. "Are you ready, for what's to come?"

"Yes," you respond without a second thought. "More than."

With any luck, soon you'll finally – finally – understand what happened 50 years, and why your mother was murdered.

"What's with that look?" Riku asks you, noticing the equally anxious yet confident expression on your face. It's a little funny to see you so conflicted. It's not that you're always confident, quite the contrary. But the contrast is definitely amusing.

"It's just all finally happening," you state, a sense of relief washing over you for the first time in too long. "I've been waiting for this moment since she passed."

"For what?" Riku presses, not entirely following along.

You peer up at him, a satisfied smile growing on your face.

"To meet her killers."

A look of surprise flashes over his face before he relaxes into a small grin, reaching up his arm to wrap around your shoulders in a comforting and accepting embrace. It's not like Riku to be even the slightest bit affectionate, so you accept his touch with an embrace of your own, your arms lightly wrapping around his waist as you rest the side of your face against his chest.

"Not just to meet them," he corrects, "because once you meet them, you're gonna kill them."

A feeling of perverse exhilaration runs up your spine at the thought. Revenge will taste sweeter than the nicest wine, and you've never felt more prepared.

"I'm glad you came down here with me, Rik," you admit, enjoying his natural scent. Even after running, the boy smells amazing. "You're like the voice of reason in a sea of insanity."

"Well, someone needs to be the brains of the operation," he decides with a cocky shake of his hair as you finally reach the top of the stairs.

"Nevermind, I take it back," you mutter under your breath, causing him to smirk in amusement.

"Brat," he insults, releasing you to lightly shove you away from him. He looks at the entrance of the palace, past the foyer and down the hallway that leads to the guards' bedrooms. "We shouldn't walk inside together."

"Hm? Why?"

"It looks... improper," he muses with a knowing glance down at you. "I'll see you tonight at dinner, though. Just give it a few minutes before you head inside."

"So much for ladies first!" you call out after him, but he's already inside the foyer by the time you finish your sentence. "Jerk..."

Just when the two of you had been having such a nice moment.

You follow his instructions, however, and stand outside for what feels like forever but is probably only two minutes. As annoying as he is, he's probably right. The image of a handmaid and a sweaty soldier sneaking back into the palace so early in the morning would attract all the wrong kinds of attention, which isn't what you want. You just want to blend in, like one of the stone statues lining the hallways.

"Why are you standing out here?"

The sudden voice intruding your thoughts causes you to jump in shock. A hand rests over your chest, feeling your heart racing under your fingertips as you peer over your shoulder. Standing behind you is about the last person you'd expect to see, especially so early in the morning.

"Good morning, Prince Noctis," you greet with a respectful bow of your head as you turn to fully face him. "I was going on a walk around the grounds, before the sun fully rises. What brings you out here so early?"

His blue eyes are locked on yours, slightly narrowed in distrust. His entire body is stiff, as if your presence is a personal affront to his being. But you continue to smile as if you're oblivious to his wariness.

"I was walking the grounds as well," he finally concedes, his face softening ever so slightly as you keep smiling despite his cold front. "I... like to come out here, to clear my head."

"I understand why. This place is lovely," you tell him, secretly eager to finally get a moment alone with him.

After all, you did come here to infiltrate the royal family. What better way than through the Prince himself?

"All my father's doing," Noctis dismisses with a scoff as he starts to march forward, walking past you as if you're not even there. "You should get back inside. Servants aren't allowed to leave their stations, especially not brand new servants that can't even properly pour water."

Your jaw drops open at the insult, barely able to believe your ears as he steps into the foyer, away from you. You know you should just ignore it, but you can't.

"I can pour water," you call out, hurrying after him.

"Mm, that remains to be seen," he replies, glancing down at you as you come to a stop right next to him. "Hey. Servants aren't to walk beside royalty. You walk behind us," he adds, the corners of his lips turning up in a sneer as your eyes narrow in annoyance.

"I'll walk where I please. Sir," you mockingly retort with an exaggerated tilt of your head to the side as you study his annoyed yet maddeningly attractive face. "You know, just because you're royalty, doesn't mean you can be rude to everyone beneath you."

His eyebrows rise and a look of amusement flashes over his face for the briefest of seconds before he relaxes into his signature scowl.

"It's because I'm royalty, that I can't be spoken to in such a manner by a servant," he briskly retorts. His gaze sweeps over your frame for a moment before his eyes rest on yours once more. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meal to attend," he adds, giving you one last look before he turns on his heel and heads towards the dining room.

You can't help but frown as you watch him make his way down the hallway. This just might be the first person who's immune to you, and it's absolutely infuriating.

Your eyes narrow in determined resolution. In such tumultuous times, with war looming, you can't be on bad terms with the Prince you're trying to save.

Even if he is an ungrateful asshole.

[♥]

The passageway leading down to the Underworld is exactly as one would expect – steep, cold, and narrow  
The passageway leading down to the Underworld is exactly as one would expect – steep, cold, and narrow. The stairs are made of black stones, and the walls are covered in wet moss. The air is clammy and uncomfortably cool, not enough to chill someone but enough to make them shiver ever so slightly.

But then again, it's not as if non-mortals ever make it to the Underworld and live to tell the tale. It's not designed for the living, and it's not designed to be relaxing. It's desolate and depressing, and a constant reminder of how bleak life can really be.

The staircase leads to a winding river surrounded by black canyons – the River Styx. The dead are ferried down the dark, still waters in a lonely boat, rowed by a man cloaked in black who does not speak or show his face. It's the final journey taken by all mortals, until they're taken by Xehanort, the God of the Underworld. He controls all aspects of death, the snap of his fingers enough to seal some poor soul's fate.

Xehanort is banished to his realm, the Underworld, following his meddling 50 years ago that ended in the death of too many people. Everyone suspects that he's behind the murders of various Gods and Goddesses who were unlucky enough to cross him and his town, Niflheim. [Name]'s mother is one of them, and he hasn't easily forgotten just why he's trapped down here, unable to walk amongst his brothers and sisters, or the mortals.

And for 50 years, he's been plotting his revenge.

Now, he stands just behind his throne, staring out the window at his realm. Fires sprawl across the bleak land, the screams of tortured souls ringing through the air. A small smile is on his face, as the sound is like music to his ears.

So hauntingly beautiful, and a constant reminder of his power. No matter what his brother Ansem does, he can never take this away from him.

So it begs the question why, when Xehanort is banished and the Underworld is such a dreary place, a God is walking through the doorway of Xehanort's throne room  
So it begs the question why, when Xehanort is banished and the Underworld is such a dreary place, a God is walking through the doorway of Xehanort's throne room.

"It's good to see you," Xehanort speaks up, not taking his gaze from the world below as he watches the flames gently lap at the rocks in the bottom of the canyons. "It took 50 years, but I'm glad you're finally visiting."

"This isn't a friendly visit," Vanitas corrects, fully stepping into the room as he lazily trails his fingers along the cool stones on the wall. "I need to know what you're up to."

"Why, my boy," Xehanort coos under his breath, slowly turning his head to glance behind him and at the scowling God, "what do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. You're up to something, on Earth," Vanitas accuses with a roll of his eyes. "With Lucis and Niflheim?"

"You know as well as I that I'm prohibited from such... activities. You sound paranoid," Xehanort muses with a glint in his eyes. "Is that girl filling your head with lies?" he adds.

"Not paranoid. I just know there's no way you're minding your own business down here," Vanitas acknowledges, taking a few more steps closer to the banished God. "A priest in Lucis has been receiving visions of war. I can feel the change that comes when war's on the horizon. Fess up."

A conniving smirk grows on the older man's face as he turns to fully face the younger God, giving a soft shrug of his shoulders.

"I wish I could help you, but I have no knowledge of anything you're speaking about," Xehanort contends, his voice oddly comforting despite the fact that he's lying. "How have you been? It's been so long since I've seen my dear protégé..."

Vanitas' eyes narrow in irritation, not eager to be reminded of his decades spent training under Xehanort. He's a brutal, dangerous, abusive psychopath who inflicted years of mental and physical torture on his pupil in order to turn him into the capable fighter he is today.

Needless to say, there's no love lost between the two.

"I'm going to find out what you're up to," Vanitas promises, taking one last step towards the man so he can give a push of his palm against his chest. "You're hiding something. Though, when are you not?"

"I guess we'll have to see, won't we," Xehanort says with a slap away of Vanitas' hand. "That would be a shame, though. To have war come back to Lucis, so soon after the last time. Tragic."

"It's too bad banishment hasn't made you less of an asshole," Vanitas snaps, giving the man one last glare as he turns on his heel and starts to storm out of the room.

"Good seeing you, son," Xehanort calls out, causing Vanitas to pause in his steps and swallow roughly. "Give your brother my best."

"... Yeah, Dad," Vanitas hesitantly agrees, clasping his hands together behind his back as he exits the room, allowing the door to slam shut behind him and leaving Xehanort alone, standing there with a mischievous smile on his face.

"He doesn't seem to like you very much," a man with a soothing accent speaks as he steps out from the shadows.

He's cloaked all in black, with reddish-violet hair and stubble darkening his pale face. He's tall, much taller than Xehanort, and the height difference is almost comical as the stranger comes to a stop in front of the God.

"That was a private conversation," Xehanort points out with a displeased frown.

"There's nothing private between us, old friend," the stranger argues with a hint of a smile. "That's part of our arrangement."

"Our arrangement doesn't extend to my children, Ardyn," Xehanort snaps, his amber eyes narrowed. "Why are you here?"

"To update you. We've moved the schedule. The fleet's arriving in Lucis tomorrow."

"Ah," Xehanort hums, finally allowing a smile to break out on his face. "So it's all going according to plan."

"Thus far," Ardyn agrees, spinning his black hat on his hand before he places it atop his head. "Soon you'll be back in charge, flouting your other-worldly powers and inspiring fear in all you see."

Xehanort merely blinks in response, not sure how to handle such a personality.

"... Yes," he blandly agrees, fighting back a sigh as he turns his attention to the window once more. "Anyway, thank you. I'll be here if you need any assistance."

Ardyn gives a nod, watching the God's hunched over figure as he surveys his territory.

"It's sad," he states, earning Xehanort's attention. "Watching one man who possesses so much power, reduced to... this."

"Imagine living it," Xehanort retorts with a scoff. "Should this all go to plan, perhaps you'll get to see the real me once more."

Ardyn smiles, bowing his head as he turns to exit the room.

"Looking forward to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't imagine Xehanort in this series being as old as in BBS. Since Gods don't really age, he'd look more middle-aged. Think 40s-50s. 
> 
> RATES AND COMMENTS <3


	6. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna have a couple flash backs like this, to give a fuller background to some of the characters and their relationships. Here's the first one :3
> 
> Also – next chapter has results! Finally, right? XD

**Fifty Years Ago**

**Olympus**

"Are you just going to spend yet another day locked up in your room reading?"

The question stirs you from your concentration, and you glance up from the tanned pages of your book to peer at your unwelcomed intruder, who's watching you with an irritated expression.

"Good morning, Riku. Pleasure to see you, too," you greet, your gaze flitting back to the print of your novel. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"Just finished my duties down on Earth, smart ass," he retorts, plucking the book from your hands and fanning through the pages. "... Romance? Really?" he adds with a dry expression once he skims a few chapters.

"Give me that," you snap, roughly grabbing the book and craddling it against your chest. "It's not just romance. It's an adventure novel."

Riku's aquamarine eyes hold yours for a moment before he gives a sniffle of displeasure and glances away.

"Whatever. I'm bored and I figured you were too," he finally reasons.

"Well, I'm not. Go find someone else," you brush off as you lean back in your seat and attempt to read once again.

Riku watches you, his expression blank but his mind racing through a rollercoaster of thoughts. As dumb as he can act sometimes, you know he's one of the smarter Gods on Olympus. With a sigh you drop your book in your lap and look up with a pained face, recognizing that he won't be leaving anytime soon.

"What is it?" you ask, officially giving up on getting any reading done this morning.

Far-off adventures will have to wait for now.

"Nothing, nothing," Riku concedes with a wave of his hand as he rests his lower back on your desk, turning slightly to face you and standing closer than you'd like. "It's just, you know you're gonna have to actually take over your mother's duties someday, right?"

"You kidding?" you laugh. "Try telling her that. She's living forever, as she reminds me daily."

Riku's lip curl up in a smirk before he gives a casual shrug of his shoulder and turns his face so that he's peering out the window. Being so high in the air, hundreds of miles above the highest mountain's peak on Earth, all that can be seen is dark blue skies and wisps of thick clouds.

"I guess," he hums, not wanting to start another argument. "I just feel like you must feel... unfulfilled most of the time. It bothers me."

"I do," you hesitantly agree, not eager to admit to holding onto such thoughts. "It's not easy living in my mother's shadow, but she does let me assist her in forging and enabling relationships on Earth. It's not as if I'm just sitting up here reading day in and day out."

"Did you actually just say that with a straight face?" he asks with a chuckle, though his smile quickly falls as a shriek is heard from the hallway, just beyond your closed bedroom door.

You sit up a little straighter, following his gaze as you both glance towards the door. Muffled frantic chatter is heard, as well as the stampeding of feet.

"What's going on?" you question, your voice softer than intended, but the God merely stands up without a response. "Riku?" you press, standing up as well and following closely after him as he starts to head towards the door.

"Just stay here," he hastily tells you as he opens the door and steps out into the hall.

With a roll of your eyes and a scoff you ignore his advice and continue to follow after him, allowing your door to slowly close as your fingers release the door handle. You want to ask him again what's going on, but you know full well the question is futile. He clearly knows as much as you do, which is nothing.

The hallways are empty, though voices and conversations are echoing throughout the halls, carried by the thick marble walls and floors. As you turn the corner, you spot some kind of a commotion happening inside of Ansem's throne room, as there's a throng of people milling around, whispering in hushed voices.

"This is really weird," you tell Riku as his marching slows considerably, still trying to figure out what's the matter.

"You don't want to go in there."

You glance to the left at the sound of an unknown voice directed your way. Immediately upon looking at him, you recognize him as the infamous God of War. In all the years you've lived on Olympus, you've only spoken a handful of times, none of which were pleasant conversations.

"What?" Riku asks, still trying to wrap his mind around the unusual scene of panicked Gods and Goddesses.

For a few seconds, blank golden eyes stay locked on your smaller frame before they flit up to Riku.

"Trust me. Don't let her go inside," Vanitas states, giving you one last look before he brushes past you, maneuvering through the crowd and away from the chaos.

"I don't like him," you tell Riku, watching the elusive God of War move away in an almost fluid-like manner.

"I'd like to give the cliché 'give him a chance, he grows on you' defense, but he really doesn't," Riku sighs, shaking his head before he looks down at you. "I'm gonna find out what's going on. Stay here."

"What?" you call out as the God quickly leaves your side. "You don't get to try to ditch me twice!"

"[Name] –"

He tries to get you to stop, but before he can even peer over his shoulder, you're already shoving him out of the way and pushing through the crowd of Gods and Goddesses. It doesn't take a genius to notice that they're all moving out of your way, giving you a direct path to Ansem's office as they shoot you looks of sympathy and sorrow.

But it's too late to stop you, as you're through the doorway before Riku can even reach a hand towards you.

The first thing you see is Ansem kneeling on the ground, his head bowed and his shoulders hunched. He's not speaking, and just from his body language you can tell something is terribly wrong. Before you can take a step further inside, someone grabs you by the lower arm and pulls you to the side.

"Why are you in here?" Ven asks, his blue eyes wide with concern.

You wonder why his eyes are so blue, and that's when you notice the red marks marring his pale skin around his eyes. He's been crying.

"What happened?" you ask, ignoring his question to instead pose one of your own.

"Let her in," Ansem speaks up, his voice booming and severe.

Ven opens his mouth to argue as he looks over at the most senior God, but he almost immediately snaps it closed and slowly releases your hand in compliance. You give him one last confused look before you move forward, the room almost spinning as anticipation races through your entire being.

Your legs feel gelatinous, each step weighted and awkward as you walk towards your leader. You've never heard in speak in such a manner. It's unnerving, to see the King of the Gods emotional.

But just as you start to run through all possible scenarios, that's when you realize Ansem's kneeling before a lifeless body. The dress is a familiar shade of red, with hair similar to yours fanned about the floor. No words escape your mouth as tears begin to well in your eyes, your heart leaping to your throat as your stomach ties in knots.

"M-Mom?" you stammer, your eyes locked in horror at her blood pooling underneath her body and staining the stark white marble floor.

Her eyes are open, wide, staring up at the ceiling and as glassy as a frozen lake. A thin trail of blood falls from her lips, yet she's beautiful even in death.

Ven watches with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as you collapse over your mother's body, hugging her flesh to you as a loud sob rings through the otherwise silent room. He drags his gaze from the sight as he turns his head to wipe a tear from his cheek.

And that's when he sees Xehanort standing in the doorway, a lopsided smirk on his face as he watches the sight with a sadistic sense of victory.

"What'd you do?" Ven hisses at him.

Amber eyes meet blue, and Xehanort raises a wrinkled hand to his chest.

"Ah, my youngest son," he hums, giving the blond a bow of his head. "I am merely here to pay my respects to a fallen soldier."

Ven's eyes narrow as Xehanort's gaze meets his once more, that same smirk on his face as he takes a step back and out of the room. The wooden doors slam shut with a boom, separating him from the horrible scene unfolding before Ven's eyes.

He peers over at you, his lips slightly pursed as he wonders for a moment if he's going crazy. A God killing a fellow Goddess? It's not unheard of, but it's extraordinarily rare. Though with the horrible war waging below amongst the mortals, is it so hard to believe that perhaps Xehanort committed such an unthinkable act? Especially against a woman with whom there's no love lost between the two.

But for what gain?

"Will you train her?"

Ansem's voice pulls Ven from his thoughts, as he shifts his gaze from you to the God now standing before him.

"She will be taking over her mother's responsibilities. But with what happened..." Ansem trails off for a second to look back at your mother's form, his face pulled into an expression of grief. "Until we know who is responsible for this act, the daughter must be looked after. At least until she finds her footing as a God. Will you accept this task, Ventus?" he continues, his eyes meeting Ven's.

"So it was murder?" Ven asks, confirming his suspicions.

"Is that a yes?" Ansem counters with the raise of a single, white eyebrow.

Ven's bright blue eyes flit to your crumpled figure, watching as you gently brush your mother's hair from her face.

"... It's a yes," Ven agrees with a nod of his head.

[♥]

**Lucis – Present Day**

After an unsurprisingly unpleasant visit with the unsurprisingly unpleasant Xehanort, Vanitas meandered through the winding canyons of the Underworld before he finally made it to the surface. From there, he vanished in a cloud of black smoke, re-appearing in the large foyer of the Palace of Lucis just before the hallway leading to the guards' quarters.

"And just where have you been?" Ven asks, stepping out from behind a tall stone pillar.

"Dude. Were you waiting for me this whole time?" Vanitas chuckles, shaking his head in annoyance as he starts to march towards the bedrooms.

"No," Ven replies just a little too quickly, and he gives a sigh of defeat as his brother shoots him a disbelieving look. "... Okay, maybe for a few minutes," he ultimately concedes.

"Knew it. Don't you have anything better to do?" Vanitas snaps, shoulder-checking Ven as he walks past.

"Sorry for being worried about you," Ven mutters as he follows after him.

"No need to be."

"It's you. Of course I'm worried about where you are, especially under these circumstances. So where were you?" Ven presses, his voice coming out slow and deliberate.

"Since when did you turn into Dad?" Vanitas teases with a scathing laugh.

"Vanitas," Ven calls out, trailing after his brother. "Is it so bad you can't tell me?"

"What the fuck, you're not my guardian," Vanitas scoffs, shooting the blond a narrowed glare as he glances down at him and comes to a stop.

"No, but I don't trust you."

The two hold the other's attention as they stand still, watching each other with apprehension and hesitation. Finally, Vanitas sighs and gives a roll of his golden eyes, giving into that bright blue gaze.

"I saw our father, okay? To find out if he's involved with all of..." he trails off to gesture around the hallway, "...this."

"It's forbidden to speak to him," Ven swiftly points out as he tries to wrap his mind around what he's hearing.

"Yeah, and what's Ansem gonna do? Banish me too? I was trying to help. You're welcome," Vanitas murmurs, once again brushing past his brother and down the hall.

"Involving him helps no one. He needs to be kept as far removed from this as possible!" Ven argues.

"Even if he's the one pulling the strings and trying to start another war?" Vanitas counters.

"He's not."

"Okay," Vanitas laughs disbelievingly, running a hand through his hair as he glances over his shoulder at the long hallway behind them. "Have fun being naïve as always. Where's [Name]?"

When he doesn't hear a response, Vanitas peers down at his brother in a subtle manner. He swears he notices Ven's eye twitch at his question.

"Why?" Ven finally replies.

"Ah. You don't know where your girlfriend is? Sorry," he mocks with a biting laugh. "Whatever, I'll go find her. Thanks for the lecture, little bro."

Vanitas takes a sharp left, moving quickly down a narrow corridor leading to the main entrance of the palace. Ven watches him for a moment before sighing and jogging after him.

"Why do you need to talk to her? And what happened to you being too cool to help any of us out?" Ven asks sarcastically.

"Do you ever shut up?" Vanitas muses with a groan as his head falls back and a headache threatens to burst to life. "I came down here with you guys to help, okay? So... I'm helping. Simple as that."

Ven merely blinks a few times in silence before he gives a sharp nod.

"Okay, Van. Thanks."

"Fucking finally," Vanitas celebrates the end of this questioning.

"How was dad anyway?" Ven adds, raising his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Still an asshole."

"Of course," Ven chuckles with a shake of his head. "Some things never change I guess."

"No, they don't," Vanitas agrees, an acidic bite to his voice as his eyes lock on you following after the Prince of Lucis, the two of you bickering about something. "A tiger can't change its stripes."

Ven forgets to respond, as he's now always engrossed in watching you speak to the Prince. Noctis, is it? Whatever his name is, he suddenly feels a strong dislike for the man, watching as the Prince's eyes remain stuck on you like a magnet. It's pathetic, he realizes, being a God and still feeling that sink in his gut at such an innocuous sight.

But what else can he expect when he falls for someone whose job is to conduct and encourage love?

Meanwhile, you're so busy fuming at just how pompous Noctis is that it takes him disappearing into the dining hall before you notice the two brothers standing at the entrance of a long, narrow corridor just watching you like hawks.

"What's your problem?" you call out to them, causing them to realize that you've spotted them.

"Didn't know you're friends with the Prince," Ven speaks up as you start to saunter towards them.

"Oh, him? No, he's the worst," you complain with a groan. "How're your mornings going so far?" you add, glancing between the brothers as you walk between them and down the hallway.

"Uneventful," Vanitas replies, taking a moment to follow after you so as not to look desperate to be near you.

"Uneventful, if spending time with our father means 'uneventful,'" Ven retorts, shooting his brother a smirk as he's shot a glare.

"You saw Xehanort?" you ask, the smile wiped from your face as you look up at Vanitas. It's funny, how quickly your voice went from happy to tense. Xehanort tends to do that to you. To anyone, really. "Vanny... After everything he's done to you," you add with a dejected sigh.

"No need to remind me," Vanitas agrees. "Guy's an asshole. I just wanted to see what he knew."

"And?" you press.

"Nothing. Claims he didn't even know about what's going on here."

"Yeah, right," you laugh with a roll of your eyes. "Well, thanks for trying, I guess."

"You owe me," Vanitas decides, a smug look on his face as you give a snort of amusement.

"The day I owe you anything, is the day pigs fly," you retort, unaware of Ven's narrowed eyes of distrust at the two of you.

He liked it better when he was the only brother you were friends with.

"This is us," Ven speaks up, nodding down the wide hallway to left as they exit the corridor. "Have any plans today?"

"None, besides handmaid chores," you reply with a shrug. "Oh!" you exclaim with a sudden grin. "Did you guys hear what's happening tomorrow?"

The double blank expressions tell you that they didn't.

"The delegation from Niflheim is arriving in the morning," you explain, still grinning like a madwoman.

"Really?" Vanitas asks with a tick of his brow.

"How'd you hear?" Ven adds.

"Riku, of course," you explain.

"Of course," Ven repeats with a chuckle.

"Can we all get together tonight, to brainstorm?" you request, your eyes wide with anticipation.

"Sure," Ven agrees with an eager nod.

"Maybe," Vanitas clarifies.

"It's okay, we don't need you anyway," you tell him with a sweet smile.

"Nice lie."

"Who's lying?" Riku asks, interrupting the conversation as he approaches the three of you, wearing a guard's uniform instead of his work out clothes.

"[Name], as always," Vanitas retorts.

"Funny, because last I checked I'm not the one sneaking off to the Underworld," you reply.

"Ouch," Ven laughs as Vanitas shoots you a glare.

"The Underworld? Why?" Riku asks.

"Wow, Riku doesn't know something. Alert the presses," Vanitas dryly responds, clearly done with this conversation as he storms down the hall and away from you guys.

"Where are you going?" you call out after him.

"Out!" he yells, giving a flick of his wrist as the door leading to the guards' corridor slams shut, giving a whoosh of air down the hallway.

"I really dislike him sometimes," you tell the two remaining Gods.

"He can be reckless," Riku agrees, though he silently thinks to himself that that's why you two tend to get along so well. "Why'd he go to the Underworld anyway?"

"To talk to our father. As expected, he didn't learn anything. Dad's still dad, after all," Ven mutters.

Parenthood on Olympus isn't exactly how it is amongst the humans. Children are born only to carry on the legacy of their parents, and are raised through books and the assistance of older kids. It's a miracle any of you are somewhat normal.

"Glad to hear he came back in one piece," Riku comments.

"I guess," Ven murmurs in hesitant agreement.

"Shoot, you know, I should get going," you realize, thumbing behind you and down the opposite hall. "I told Naminé I'd be back in an hour. It's probably almost the end of breakfast now."

"Yeah, see you tonight," Riku says with a wave.

"After dinner, we'll all get together to discuss the arrival of Niflheim," Ven adds, giving you a reassuring nod.

"Great. Thanks, guys. Enjoy your day of standing around," you tell them, wiggling your fingers at them in a flirtatious farewell as you turn around and meander down the hall.

Your pace is slow, almost lazy as you make your way down the hallway towards the dining hall. There's so many questions running through your mind right now, and the knowledge that Niflheim will be arriving in Lucis in less than 24 hours is enough to cause your heart to race uncontrollably. The feelings send you through a massive adrenaline rush, the aftermath of which causes you to feel crippling exhaustion.

It makes you feel like a child, but right now all you need is to sleep.

[♥]

_  
The air is cold and exacting, as Roxas finds himself once more standing atop the mountain peak where all of this began. White pillars surround him, and the darkness is pierced by dozens of lit torches strewn about the area._

_The same woman who spoke to him for the first time just a few days ago rests on the ground in front of him, gasping and panting for air as incense burns in a bowl filled with coals in front of her. As she inhales the scent, she gives a rough groan before croaking out a faint, "come closer."_

_Roxas does, kneeling before the woman he now knows is an Elder as he bows his head down, so he can better hear her. Without sparing a glance at the blond, the woman reaches out a pale hand, her fingers covering his eyes._

_"See what I see."_

_His eyes now closed, a soft gasp escapes his lips as new surroundings appear. Lucis, as it looks now – at peace. He's standing at the entrance to the palace, at the top of the staircase watching as a Lucian guard with black hair holds onto a man wearing a long brown cloak. It must be the Niflheim soldier who tried to attack a handmaid, judging by the way he's being treated._

_Roxas does a double-take when he realizes you're standing there as well, dressed in your handmaid robes as you speak to the guard. He can't hear what's being said, but it's clear you're arguing, as if you're old friends._

_Then, out of nowhere, you start to walk away. The dark-haired guard calls out your name, and you turn around just in time to watch as he grabs the soldier by the neck and twists. A sickening snap rings through the air, and the man falls to the ground, completely limp. You run forward, desperately grabbing the soldier as the guard watches with a blank expression. He suddenly vanishes into thin air, just as Roxas' doppelgänger jogs out of the palace and towards you._

_Before he reaches you, the scene disappears in white mist, and Roxas is transported to a dark, dank chamber. An older man looks out the window, watching as the world around him burns. A man dressed all in black with violet-colored hair stands beside him, in silence. The sounds are muffled, but Roxas can clearly make out the younger man say, "The fleet's arriving in Lucis tomorrow."_

_And then, in the blink of an eye, Roxas is back on the mountaintop, staring at the woman lying before him._

_"The Gods are meddling in the affairs of mortals," the Elder states, her voice raspy and harsh. "In Lucis, and Niflheim."_

_"The... Gods?" Roxas repeats, his brows furrowed in confusion. "They walk amongst us?"_

_"They do when trouble is afoot. The God of War killed a soldier of Niflheim while wearing the seal of Lucis. The Goddess of Love, protector of Lucis, watched and did nothing. The God of Hunt and the Sun hid the body to protect his brother. These are acts of war against Niflheim, and will be considered as such should its leaders catch wind of these actions. And they will find out, as the God of Death still has eyes and ears on Earth despite his banishment."_

_"T-Those are... Gods?" Roxas breathlessly asks, his heart racing as his eyes widen._

_"Some of them, yes. More are involved, and more will come, should this continue."_

_"Am I supposed to stop this?"_

_"You cannot. The die has been cast. Nothing can stop what's to come. But you can help them. Great devastation will visit Lucis, as you have seen from the visions I share with you. But what the Gods cherish most, is the loyalty of humans. Go to them. Be their eyes and ears. They will embrace you with open arms."_

_"I've... kind of already met one of them," Roxas admits as he scratches the back of his neck._

_The woman actually smiles at that statement._

_"Oh, child, you've met more than one. They are masters of deception, and can fool even the smartest of men."_

_Silence follows, as Roxas' lips pull into a frown. A gust of wind blows through his hair, causing a shiver to run up his spine at the chill of the air._

_"Why are you telling me this?" Roxas questions. "I thought the Elders were impartial observers."_

_"We are," she argues with a bite to her voice. "But there is no such thing as impartiality when it comes to Xehanort. He is plotting the destruction of Olympus, the Gods, and humanity, to pave a way to his leadership over all. He almost succeeded once. This cannot happen."_

_"... I understand," Roxas hesitantly agrees with a slow nod. "I'll do what I can."_

_"Be well, young priest."_

His world then goes dark, before blinding light grows. Roxas groans, a splitting headache threatening to rip him apart as his eyes slowly open. The worst part about receiving visions is the headaches that follow.

He suddenly sits up, a hand covering his mouth as he remembers what he just saw. Gods, here in Lucis, and in the Underworld... Of course he's always known they're real, but never in a million years did he ever think he'd actually lay eyes on one, let alone a handful of them.

"Have a good sleep?"

He actually releases a yelp at the intrusion, pulling up his blankets as his eyes scan the room. Perched on the desk next to his bed is Axel, watching him with an unreadable glint to his emerald eyes.

"What are you doing in my room?" Roxas asks, sounding almost offended.

"Well, I figured we should have a proper introduction," Axel states, a hand resting on his chest as he starts to smile. "After all, you're now... aware of what's going on, yes?"

Roxas merely blinks a few times before his eyes slightly widen in realization.

"You're a God," he whispers, barely able to believe what he's saying.

"Bingo! God of Fire, nice to meet ya," Axel introduces, giving a flip of his flaming red hair before holding out his hand and summoning a single flame in his palm.

"No way," Roxas mutters, eyes locked on the flame before it disappears with a swish of his hand. "You're a God."

"And you're a prophet for an Elder," Axel comments with a knowing nod. "Congrats, by the way. Not an easy gig to get. They're pretty antisocial."

"... Thanks," Roxas replies with a soft chuckle. "Wow. I cant believe this is actually real," he adds, running a hand through his hair as he tries to come to grips with everything he's learned.

"'Course it is," Axel agrees. "And now, you're gonna help us. Right?"

Roxas keeps running his hand through his hair as his blue eyes flit up to Axel.

"How can I help you?"

Axel's grin only widens at that question.

"I'm sure we can think of a few ways," he muses as he stands from the desk.

"We?" Roxas repeats, following Axel's lead and starting to get out of his bed.

"It's not just me that's living here," Axel reminds him as Roxas throws on his priest's robe over his sleeping attire. "I think it's time for you to meet my brothers and sister."

"How many are here?" Roxas asks as the two exit his room and head into the hall.

"Besides me?" Axel assumes. "Four."

"Five Gods in Lucis... This place must be the safest city in the world right now," Roxas chuckles.

Axel gives a bitter laugh as he looks down at his friend.

"You have a lot to learn, kid. We're good, but what we're up against is better."

"What are we up against, besides the God of Death?" Roxas questions.

One God versus five seems like a pretty simple fight, to him.

"Like I said, lots to learn. With Xehanort, it's never just him. He has an army behind him," Axel explains.

"But... you have the God of War on your side?" Roxas remembers.

A barking laugh escapes Axel's mouth as he shakes his head a few times.

"Vanitas' loyalty is non-existent. Whatever brings the most amount of death and conflict, he'll do. After all – he's not supposed to end wars."

"I guess..."

Roxas' head is swimming, but there's at least one thing Axel said that he understands – he has a lot to learn.

[♥]

The day was pure insanity, plain and simple. The entire palace was under high stress to ensure everything was perfect to prepare for guests tomorrow. Everything had to be dusted, and washed, and organized so that even the most critical mind could find no faults. You weren't even able to take a nap, as the second you reached the handmaid's quarters that morning you had been dragged away by Naminé and Kairi with an angry Larxene breathing down your neck.

The soft sound of someone calling out your name draws you from your internal fuming at spending an entire day doing manual labor, and you glance over your shoulder to see Iris jogging towards you.

"Hiya!" she greets with a wide smile as she skids to a stop in front of you. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

The two of you are standing just outside the dining hall, where you're posted tonight to greet guests.

"I know! How have you been? Enjoying your stay in Lucis?" you ask her.

"Very much so! It's great getting to spend some time with my brother," she replies, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Is being a handmaid everything you thought it would be?"

"... Sure," you slowly respond, releasing a soft laugh as she starts to giggle at your sarcasm. "Honestly, it's fine. The work isn't too hard, and this is such a beautiful place to live. Hard to complain."

"Right? I feel like a princess living here," she jokes with a smile.

"Aren't you kind of one? With who your brother is?" you question as the halls start to fill with hungry guests.

"Not in the slightest," she replies, though her gaze moves from you to someone behind you as she speaks.

You look back to see the infamous quartet walking towards you – Prompto, Noctis, and the two men you have yet to formally meet... Gladiolus and Ignis.

"Should my ears be burning?" Gladio asks, pulling his sister into a hug as his bulky arm wraps around her neck.

"I can't breathe," she complains, clawing at his arms until he releases her with a chuckle. "Never do that again."

"Noted."

"So how are you tonight, [Name]?" Prompto asks, his grin as bright as his eyes.

"Just fine. How about you guys?" you reply with a smile that matches his.

"We're great!" he exclaims, his arms slightly rising in the air in enthusiasm.

"I also don't believe we've met," the man wearing glasses who you recognize is Ignis states as he holds a hand out. "Ignis Scientia, and Gladiolus Amicitia," he adds as you take his hand, and he gives yours a firm shake as he nods to the bulky man standing beside him.

"Nice to meet you," Gladio says as he grabs your hand in his, actually managing to force you to cringe in pain at his mere strength.

A Goddess hurt by a human. Embarrassing on your part.

"I'm [Name]. Nice to meet you two," you repeat, smiling through the pain as you shake his hand.

"Let's go eat," Noctis decides, his gaze locked on yours as he steps beside his friends.

"Good to see you too, Noctis," you greet with a fake grin, which he doesn't return.

His only response is a gruff grunt, his eyes finally leaving yours as he glances towards the open doors leading to the dining hall.

"Yeah," he finally agrees before walking forward, his shoulder brushing against yours as he heads into the hall.

"He's gonna warm up to me, huh?" you ask Prompto with a teasing grin.

"Eventually, yeah!" he replies, giving you a thumbs up as he follows his best friend.

Ignis gives you a nod of farewell as Gladio says: "Thanks for taking care of my sister during the journey here."

"Oh... No problem," you tell him with a smile, waving at the two as they follow the others inside of the dining hall.

"I'm gonna head inside too, but we should catch up soon," Iris states once the two of you are alone again. "You're a good person to talk to, [Name]."

"As are you. Enjoy your meal, Iris," you tell her with a smile, watching as she trails after her brother into the hall.

You wait for a couple minutes, until the last person enters the room. A few minutes after that, you dart inside, eager to witness what's going on. Just as your luck allows, the second you walk inside, King Regis has started his speech.

"Thank you for joining us tonight," he speaks with a booming voice. "Tomorrow, our friends in Niflheim will join us here," he adds, and the room chuckles with laughter at the prospect of being friends with such a people. "We must all be prepared for what might come with their visit. Everyone must be on their best behavior, with eyes wide open for anything that might be unusual. There's no reason to dwell on what might happen... but it's for the best of Lucis that we remain aware of the dangers, and awake to their repercussions. Now, enjoy your meals, and do your best to enjoy yourselves."

"Riveting speech," you hear Riku speak up, and you glance to your right to see he, Ven, and Vanitas standing next to you, dressed as guards from Lucis.

"Is he wrong?" you ask.

"Not at all," Ven disagrees. "It should be good to be aware of what's going on, and to try to have some fun."

"Do you even know what fun means?" Vanitas asks.

"No," you answer for the blond, earning a smack on the arm.

Just at that moment, soft music plays throughout the room. Holding the pitcher of water handed wordlessly to you by Larxene as she moves past you, you head into the crowd, ready to celebrate your last night before the appearance of Niflheim.

Hours pass, as you continually walk around and refill empty glasses. Water turns to wine, and the room starts to get a little rowdy. You even steal a glass or two while Larxene isn't looking, laughing to yourself the entire time that your 'rebellion' has turned into sneaking wine. Life as a human is strange, compared to life as a Goddess.

Once the last guests have filtered out of the room, you head out as well. You should stay behind and clean, but there's much planning to be done to prepare for the arrival of Niflheim's delegation. You lazily open the door to your room, finding Riku, Ven, and Vanitas already in there and sprawled about on your couch and chairs.

"What took you so long?" Vanitas asks, a hint of irritation to his voice.

"I was doing my job, like you guys are supposed to be doing," you retort as you throw yourself down on your bed.

"Y'know, I think you're taking this 'blending in' a little too seriously. You don't need to actually do chores," Riku tells you.

"You're just lazy," you respond, fluffing up a pillow before placing it under your chin as you lie on your stomach to face them. "So... What's the plan?"

"Hard to plan too much until we know who's coming here from Niflheim," Ven points out. "If it's a group of low level politicians, all of this might be for naught."

"And if it's the King? The Prince? Army Commanders? Then what?" you press.

Before anyone can respond, there's a loud knock at your door. You glance to the door before groaning and sitting up, shuffling over and swinging it open to reveal Axel.

"What do you want?" you ask, though you step aside to grant him entrance.

"Thanks for the invite," he mutters with a roll of his eyes before his mood suddenly shifts and he starts to grin. "I guess I should have RVSP'd plus one."

"Can you get to the point already?" Vanitas snaps.

"Oh, I'm getting there," Axel calls out in a sing-song voice before he glances to his right. "C'mon in."

"Who are you talking to?" Riku asks as he stands up from the couch.

No one needs to answer the question though, as Roxas steps into view, taking Axel's place as the redhead walking into your room. Roxas stares inside, taking in the surprised expressions you're all sporting.

"He knows," Axel speaks up, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "An Elder visited him, told him of our presence."

"Meddling bitches," Vanitas grumbles.

"I won't speak of your presence to anyone," Roxas states, stepping into the room and allowing your door to close behind him. "You have my word. The Elder said... I'm to help you. To be your eyes and ears."

"The King does trust him," Riku points out.

"How do you know about that?" Roxas asks, then feels like an idiot for asking such a question.

"Riku knows everything," you tell him.

"Wait, do you even know who they really are yet?" Axel asks the blond as he points to the four of you.

He knew the Elders told him Gods were in Lucis, but not if she revealed who those Gods are.

"Uh, I think so," Roxas agrees with a nod. "If your name's Riku, then you must be the God of Knowledge," he states with a look at the silver-haired male. "Ventus, God of the Hunt and the Sun... My God at the temple," he adds with a small smile to himself. "[Name], Goddess of Love... and Vanitas, God of War."

"You really have been visited by an Elder," Ven muses with an impressed tick of his eyebrows.

"I really have."

"You're quite calm, for being around us," you point out.

"Well... We're on the same side, right?" he guesses. "I just want to do what I can to help the Gods. It would be my greatest honor in life."

"So what's the plan?" Axel asks with a smile. "I'm sure you guys have something up your sleeves already."

"We will, once we know who's coming to visit. Kind of up in the air right now honestly," Riku responds.

"Do you have any snacks? I'm starving," Axel adds, looking over at you.

"Seriously? Get your own snacks," you retort as you make your way to your bed once more.

As the five of you start to bicker, Roxas just stands with his back against the door, soaking in the sight. You're all so casual and comfortable with each other, laughing like old friends instead of powerful deities. And here he is, witness to a gathering of the Gods who are disguised as handmaids, guards, and priests... It's surreal, like something out of a storybook. Not something that happens to random, nobody priests.

Definitely not something that happens to him.

"You gonna keep being a wallflower, or are you gonna come over here?"

Vanitas' question pulls him from his thoughts as Roxas looks over at the God, who's lounging in a chair and watching him with an expression of vague distrust. His golden eyes are blank, silently judging the mortal and his worth.

"Sorry," he mutters, a sheepish smile growing on his face as he walks further into the room and takes a seat next to Riku on the couch.

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Roxas glances back to see you staring at him quite openly from your position on your bed. There's a small smile on your face, which widens as you realize he's now looking back at you. He swallows hard and stares forward again, down at his hands clutched together in his lap. His chest is tight and his breathing is shallow, and he can hear you giggling lightly to yourself behind him.

Something tells him you've only just started playing your infamous game.

**Author's Note:**

> Not everyone's been introduced yet but THEY'RE COMING I PROMISE <3
> 
> What's everyone think so far? ^_^


End file.
